Entre él, tú y yo
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: ¿Era posible enamorarse en medio de un funeral? Naruto estuvo lejos de Konoha desde los siete años y ahora ha vuelto solo para una ocasión en especial. Sin saber como sentirse, permanece allí, casi asfixiándose entre la gente, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada oscura que se grabaría en su alma para siempre. No cabía duda, se había enamorado. ¿Cómo podría volver atrás?
1. Capítulo 1 ÉL (parte 1)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

… **::::::::::::::...**

¡Hola a todos!

(Mi regreso fue más rápido de lo que pensé xD)

Este es el primer capítulo de un nuevo dramón que explotó en mi cabeza. Como siempre, espero que les llame aunque sea un poco la atención (a pesar de ser capítulos más cortos).

De todas maneras, planeo que esta historia sea más breve de lo que acostumbro, pero con la misma carga emocional que pudiera tener algún capítulo largo. No sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá en total, pero puedo suponer que serán aproximadamente 10.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura~

.

.

.

Él.

~Parte 1~

Naruto, el inoportuno.

.

.

.

Trece años habían pasado desde que dejó la ciudad de Konoha. .

Las calles que le recibieron esa mañana, le enseñaban una Konoha llena de nostalgia a causa de los recuerdos difusos de su infancia, y sus calles se llenaban poco a poco de murmullos con el paso de las horas. La gente iba de aquí a allá, siguiendo su rutina habitual con seguridad, pero Naruto, en cambio, se dirigía a su destino con la misma incertidumbre que sintió el día que se fue del lado de su madre.

Tenía siete años cuando sucedió. Sus padres habían tenido una cuota suficiente de vida en conjunto y decidieron separarse. Si existió un motivo más profundo que ese para separarles, Naruto no lo sabía. Solo recordaba las frías manos de su madre acariciando su rostro mientras le sonreía, rodeada por esa aura gentil y un leve aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba. Le había pedido que se marchara, que sería por su bien, y él, aunque no le agradaba mucho obedecer órdenes, decidió hacerle caso solo por esa vez.

Ella siempre le recordó a la primavera, llena de nuevas esperanzas ante la llegada del verano. Sin embargo, aunque ya estuvieran en la fecha correcta, Naruto no podía decir que había vuelto a Konoha en primavera. Ese día, que pretendía ser uno de los más felices de su vida, se vio ensombrecido por una mancha en la historia de su familia de la cual jamás se había enterado. Naruto supo hacía solo una semana, que ella había fallecido cinco años atrás. Y ahora, solo siete días después, caminaba hacia el cementerio general de Konoha para despedirse del otro protagonista de sus memorias difusas.

Kakashi, su tutor legal, le guiaba por las calles de una ciudad con la que todavía no se familiarizaba del todo, vestido con un traje negro formal al igual que él. Naruto agradeció el poder marchar a pie hasta ese sitio, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para prepararse mentalmente y adentrarse con valentía en ese lugar.

Las miradas que le dirigían a medida que se acercaban al cementerio eran cada vez más difíciles de soportar. _Respira…_ Se dijo, y tomando aire profundamente, enderezó su postura que había ido decayendo sin que se diera cuenta, debido a la atención nerviosa que estaba recibiendo. En otro tipo de circunstancias llamar la atención era grato e interesante para él, pero en una situación como aquella, significaba todo lo contrario.

Kakashi le dio una leve palmada en la espalda que le infundió seguridad, y tras unos pocos pasos, se adentró junto con un poco más de gente en el lugar.

Pocos minutos pasaron.

Quería salir de allí, pero sabía que no podía. Sabía que debió estar _allí_ para _él_ mucho antes de que ese preciso día llegara, sin embargo, dar con ellos -con _él_ y con su madre- no fue nada fácil. Lo había intentado cinco años atrás, pero ningún dato confiable aparecía. Su segundo intento, en cambio, sí dio frutos… pero no los frutos que él esperaba.

De pronto se sintió agotado, apresado entre tanta gente que él desconocía, que probablemente sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y le juzgaba sin razones reales por no haber estado presente cuando se le _necesitaba_. La presión de una culpa que jamás vio venir del exterior, amenazaba cada uno de sus movimientos ante la percepción del reconocimiento en algunos ojos ajenos. Ojos llenos de llanto y tristeza, ojos llenos de un rencor que le culpaban por un hecho inevitable.

Tal vez, si hubiese intentado buscarle tres años atrás, o simplemente un año antes, esto podría haber sido diferente.

Cuando llegó junto al féretro tras avanzar por entre la gente, no podía distinguir ni una sola palabra del discurso que alguien estaba dando en memoria del fallecido. Solo podía ver el ataúd que contenía al niño de siete años que se aferró a su madre, negándose a marcharse junto a él y su padre; al adolecente marginado que le habían descrito en un informe hace pocos días y posiblemente, al muchacho lleno de esperanzas muertas tras el descenso de su madre cinco años atrás. La primavera se había ido para _él_ hace cinco años. Y ahora, también se había ido para Naruto.

De pronto, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y levantó la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. Kakashi le tranquilizaba con la mirada, comprendiendo en parte sus emociones encontradas. Naruto sentía culpa, y a la vez no. _Yo… no tenía como saber…_ se repetía. Pero de todas maneras, sentía que algo le debía.

Regresó su mirada al ataúd que ya estaba comenzando a ser cubierto con la tierra.

El sonido a su alrededor era más claro ahora, y su visión quiso dar cuenta de lo que este sonido reflejaba en el rostro de los demás. Las personas presentes lloraban, unos con más fuerza que otros. Algunos solo expresaban su sentir en la mirada triste y melancólica, mientras otros mantenían los ojos cerrados como intentando dar con algo, un sentido que jamás volvería. Cada uno de los sujetos que observó expresaban algo en su mirada…

Hasta que se encontró con el _vacío_ atrayentede una mirada.

El tiempo se detuvo para Naruto. El sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre la madera había desaparecido, el llanto a su alrededor se había difuminado en la imagen cruda que entregaban los múltiples trajes negros y su significado. Sus mismas inseguridades -la culpa que debía sentir pero no lo hacía- desaparecieron cuando lo encontró, una mirada igual a la suya y tan diferente a la vez.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

La mirada no expresaba nada. No buscaba nada, porque parecía haberlo encontrado todo, y Naruto quiso conocer todo aquello que contenía, absorberlo y devolvérselo en la forma más pura que conocía, volviéndose parte de lo que este buscaba y entregárselo a él.

 _Entregarse a sí mismo._

Respiró con profundidad, sintiendo el dolor de la existencia expandirse por su pecho, recordándole que él aún estaba vivo.

Un segundo, dos.

El silencio interrumpido por las certeras palabras de Kakashi en su oído y una sensación desconocida en todo el cuerpo que jamás pensó llegar a conocer. Sin desviar la mirada de la oscura y vacía frente a él, Naruto lo entendió. Aun sabiendo que aquella mirada había pertenecido a Menma -su fallecido hermano gemelo que ahora sepultaban-, y aún sabiendo que la vida podía ser más cruel a cada momento con ellos y los forzaba a dar un paso hacia atrás, Naruto lo enfrentó.

Se había enamorado.

En una situación inconcebible y de manera increíble, se había enamorado y no creía poder encontrar la manera de volver atrás.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 ÉL (parte 2)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

.

.

Él

~Parte 2~

Sasuke, el inexpresivo.

.

.

.

La noticia de su muerte llegó como una especie de condena, y a la vez, como una liberación.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Menma vivía solo, pero cualquier asunto relacionado con él era informado a sus padres. Esa mañana, sin embargo, fue Sasuke quien tomó el teléfono que resonó en casa. La voz que intentaba calmar al oyente antes de soltar las malas noticias, servía más como una predicción instintiva, un mal presagio, que como protector de su salud mental. Sasuke lo supo incluso antes de que la palabra "fallecido" saliera de la boca de su informante.

Menma se había ido.

No se sorprendió al oír la noticia, no porque no lo sintiera, nada de eso, sino porque algo en su interior se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo. Fue hace cinco años específicamente, cuando la madre de quien fue su mejor amigo por seis años murió por la enfermedad que le aquejaba. Cada vez que se metía en problemas con las personas equivocadas, algo se lo decía; cada vez que aparecía con golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo y con la consciencia alterada, su instinto protector se lo gritaba. Pero Sasuke no había podido hacer nada.

La terquedad de su mejor amigo siempre superaba los límites de lo que llegaba a ser prudente, debido a eso, cualquier palabra, consejo o petición suya era anulada por su mente e ignoradas para recaer una vez más. Lo único que Sasuke había podido hacer al final, guiado por las emociones de amor que sintió por él por más de tres años, fue haberse convertido en su refugio dentro de todo el caos que le rodeaba. Un refugio lleno de afectos que para Menma, pudieron no valer mucho, pero que para él lo significaban todo; lleno de promesas y caricias cálidas que se perderían en las marcas impresas en la piel del otro, día tras día y año tras año…

Sasuke había amado a Menma, más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Lo amó tanto como se puede amar a los quince años, entregándole todo lo que podía dar e incluso más, pero ahora, que realmente le había perdido, Sasuke no podía llorar. No podía sentir, ni tampoco pensar. Guardaba sentimientos tan intensos por él desde hace tanto, pero a sus veinte años no sabía cómo llamarlos en realidad. Seguía amándole profundamente, pero también había algo más, y era ese detalle lo que le impedía reaccionar.

Cuando su madre llegó a su lado, le forzó a entregar el teléfono y llamó a su hermano mayor para que lo acompañara por el momento. Escuchó la voz profunda de Itachi preguntándole que le sucedía, pero él no decía nada, no podía… y no quería. No quería pensar en Menma -en su mirada desesperada o en su sonrisa perdida-, pero era inevitable hacerlo. Desde el instante en que lo conoció cuando tenían nueve años, hasta sus últimos encuentros hace unos días, los momentos pasaban uno por uno frente a sus ojos de manera impasible. Eran una cadena de recuerdos de la que nunca se podría desligar del todo…

Eran su mayor tesoro y a la vez, su mayor tortura.

El proceso que siguió tras varias horas, fue mucho más simple para él que lo sucedido antes del reconocimiento del cuerpo.

Todo quien conocía a Menma sabía quién era él. Su "mejor amigo", eso decían, pero habían solo unos pocos que sabían también que fueron algo más. Jamás le dieron un nombre a esa relación extraña, pero aquello era un punto de inflexión que permitía a Sasuke no caer en un bucle de total desesperación.

Aquel detalle, el haber sido la persona más cercana a Menma, lo justificaba en su mutismo permanente y en su fachada que no demostraba expresión alguna. Cuando vio su reflejo antes de salir de casa hacia el cementerio y despedirle para siempre, Sasuke no vio nada más que un ser perdido en sus propias confusiones, un ser que no asimilaba del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que por lo mismo, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Debía llorar?

 _Probablemente fuera lo correcto…_

¿Debería estar triste?

 _Era lo más lógico en ese momento…_

¿Y si no lo estaba del todo?

 _No lo comprendía…_

¿…Era malo sentir alivio?

…

 _ **¿Pero… por quien sientes alivio?**_

A medida que se adentraba en el cementerio, notó como aquellos murmullos, lejanos en un principio, se volvían cada vez más cercanos y recurrentes. Sentía un poco de alarma en ellos, asombro, pero como con toda palabra enunciada por alguien a su alrededor, Sasuke las ignoró y siguió su camino. Cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado al tocar el suelo y a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde Menma sería sepultado, el frió que recorría su cuerpo se hacía más consistente.

Intentó distraer en algo su atención, buscando los colores de la fecha a su alrededor, pero no los encontró. Hasta el azul del cielo le pareció extraño, ajeno a la insinuación que le daban de los ojos de Menma años atrás. ¿Cuándo fue que el brillo en su mirada, esa que le hacía estremecer, se perdió completamente? _No lo recuerdo…_ se dijo, antes de posar sus oscuros ojos sobre el ataúd que estaba siendo dejado allí, entre los oscuros muros de tierra húmeda.

Las palabras de despedida para su amigo, eran un entramado de mitos entorno a su vida que Sasuke prefería ignorar, nadie podía retratarle mejor lo que fue la existencia de Menma que sus propias memorias. Sus ojos lo habían visto cuidar de su madre, esforzarse por hacer amigos y lo había visto acercarse a él mismo cuando le necesitó; pero, también le vio caer en un bucle de caos tras la muerte de su madre, su intento de aislamiento completo del mundo exterior y su caída en los peligros que finalmente le habían llevado a la muerte.

Sasuke recordaba todo eso y _más. Mucho más, de lo que vivió junto a él._

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado, lo estaba desde hace tiempo, pero no importaba, No. No cuando podía tenerlo a su lado de alguna forma, no cuando podía expresar sus sentimientos con algo de libertad. No le importaba entregarse a Menma solo para ser olvidado. Nada había importado, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora.

No caería en la desesperación.

El sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre el ataúd, le gritaba que todo estaría bien. A cada segundo que pasaba, el peso de su alma se volvía más pequeño. Era como entrar a un nuevo nivel de resignación después de varios años. Ya había aceptado la primera vez que ambos durmieron juntos, que jamás sería feliz por ello. Y aceptar que guardaría sus sentimientos para siempre en ese momento se le asemejaba bastante.

Menma _no volvería jamás_ y por eso estaba seguro de que su amor no podría crecer más de lo que ya había crecido.

Solo podría asentarse, y nada más.

O eso creyó, hasta que el ruido de los murmullos a su alrededor interfirió con sus pensamientos, obligándole a fijar su atención ya no más en el ataúd medianamente cubierto a sus pies, sino en la gente que tenía a su alrededor.

Sasuke quería que se callaran, quería que guardaran su llanto y no lo mostraran más, aquellos que no entendieron su verdadero sufrimiento no tenían derecho a llorar. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba regresar a su quietud resignada e ignorar a los otros, un detalle tan fascinante como doloroso llamó su atención.

El cielo que había perdido hace más tiempo del que podía recordar, apareció ante él como una llama incandescente, abrasando toda la calma que había podido encontrar para su corazón y en su lugar, una nueva llama -mucho más intensa- fue encendida. Sus sentimientos medianamente asentados, florecieron nuevamente, atraídos por su fuerza y de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Fue como revivir el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Menma, hace seis años.

Menma estaba justo frente a sus ojos, pero Sasuke sabía que no podía ser _él._

La confusión impresa en la mirada azul lo calmó de una manera inimaginable, y solo un instante más tarde, lo irritó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Cuando exhaló con fuerza, se dio cuenta de la presión que había estado guardando en su pecho desde el momento en que contestó esa fatídica llamada. _¿Cuándo se volvió así?_ Se preguntó.

Un viejo impulso moría y uno nuevo nacía al ver en detalle al extraño frente a él. Aquel que por imagen lo era todo, pero que por su silencio, no era nada. _Todavía…_

NO.

La imagen de Menma le atraía más de lo que podía imaginar.

Una nueva posibilidad se abría paso ante sus ojos, aunque lo quisiera negar. Sasuke no se podía calmar. Ya no había resignación en él, solo existía el calor de una nueva ira a punto de estallar.

Si este era el hermano de Menma…

¿Por qué no estuvo _él_ allí antes de que llegara _su final_?

.

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _He aquí el punto de vista de Sasuke._

 _Es de verdad complejo intentar expresar lo que se podría sentir en una situación como esta. Muere la persona a quien amas y de la nada, aparece alguien con su misma apariencia cuando apenas intentas asimilar lo que está pasando..._

 _Como pueden ver, Menma es el punto que une a Sasuke y a Naruto aunque sea de diferentes maneras, por eso, la estructura de la historia irá de esta manera: un capítulo para Sasuke, y otro, para Naruto._

 _Gracias por comentar y por los favoritos ^^_

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	3. Capítulo 3 ÉL (parte 3)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

.

Él

~Parte 3~

Naruto, el desafortunado.

.

.

.

La imagen de los inexpresivos ojos negros lo persiguió durante todo el fin de semana.

Naruto Intentó por todos los medios encontrar una solución para su actual situación, sin embargo, no había encontrado nada. No tuvo ningún problema para reconocer la naturaleza de las emociones que le abrumaban, pero sabía que no era del todo bueno que se dejase abrazar por ellas, no cuando estaba enamorado de quien, aparentemente, fue pareja de su fallecido hermano gemelo hasta hace solo unos pocos días.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento regresaba, Naruto se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza queriendo arrancársela de golpe por lo irónico de la situación. Él no había vuelto a Konoha para eso. Jamás se lo había podido imaginar. De hecho: ¿Podía ser eso posible para empezar? Él solo había querido reencontrarse con la familia que se vio obligado a abandonar cuando era pequeño, solo había querido conocerlos, e intentar retomar aunque fuera un poco la vida que tuvo que dejar atrás. Quería ser un buen hijo, y un buen hermano… pero eso no sería posible sintiéndose atraído por Sasuke de todas las maneras que se pudiesen imaginar.

 _Sasuke…_

Kakashi le había revelado su nombre el mismo día del funeral, y a pesar de no haberlo dicho con claridad, Naruto sabía perfectamente que este intuía lo que le había ocurrido al verlo: Lo que pasó cuando cruzaron miradas durante el entierro de Menma. Y pensándolo mejor, tal vez fue por eso mismo que le dijo quien era Sasuke antes de que hubiese cometido alguna estupidez garrafal. Por eso, aquel día simplemente había dado las condolencias a una pareja que parecía ser responsable de su hermano antes de su deceso -quienes se sorprendieron mucho al verlo-, y se marchó junto a Kakashi del lugar. Si se hubiese quedado más tiempo, no quería pensar de lo que hubiese sido capaz.

Desde entonces, su cabeza había dado vueltas y vueltas en torno a sus posibilidades, pero todas acababan de una forma que debería estar prohibida en algún sitio. La única opción que le quedaba era esperar que su encuentro hubiese sido algo de una sola vez y que el sentimiento de identificación que tuvo con Sasuke con solo verlo, hubiese sido solo algún tipo de confusión por el estrés.

Ese día lunes tenía planeado hacer todo lo posible por quitarse la imagen de Sasuke de la cabeza. Con su inicio en la nueva universidad, tenía mayores oportunidades de conocer a alguien más y esperaba que con eso, su atención por el otro quedase en el olvido con el tiempo.

A diferencia del día en que llegó a Konoha, ahora sí era capaz de percibir la calidez de las fechas, y la fuerza de los colores a su alrededor mientras se adentraba en el edificio principal del campus. Gracias a ello, sus ánimos también parecían estar más altos, dándole confianza.

Se adentró por un gran pasillo principal y siguió las indicaciones que Kakashi le entregó el día anterior. Tras caminar un buen tramo -confundiéndose en ocasiones-, llegó hasta la oficina que ocupaba su tutor. Gracias a que este tenía un cargo importante en la universidad, se le facilitó en parte su traslado desde la universidad en Suna.

―Con que has logrado salir de la cama antes de las nueve. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto. ― le dijo Kakashi como saludo. Naruto solo hizo una especie de mueca expresando su molestia, el podía hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponía. ― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Quedaste en darme mi horario de clases hoy… ¿Cómo llegaré a clases si no lo tengo?

Kakashi sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía el motivo de su presencia. Después de entregárselo, comenzó a hablar acerca de todo lo que involucraba que hubiera ingresado en esas fechas, comenzando por cómo se reflejaba en las clases que tendría. Su tutor, con un sentido del humor más misterioso de lo normal, le explicaba brevemente lo que trataría en cada una de sus clases hasta llegar a la suya. Ambos se verían en solo tres horas más.

―Recuerda agregarle el "sensei" a mi nombre, Naruto. ― dijo, mientras Naruto abría la puerta de la oficina para marcharse de allí.

―Sí, sí. Como digas, _Kakashi-sensei_.

Cuando salió para dirigirse a su primera clase, Naruto recordó con claridad la emoción que mostró Kakashi cuando le pidió ayuda para trasladarse de universidad. Ahora entendía el por qué. Sin dudas, todo en aquel sitio era más acogedor de lo que había pensado, más lleno de vida. Este sería un buen comienzo, a pesar de no tener todo lo que imaginaba meses atrás. Le hubiese agradado compartir eso con quienes fueron su familia una vez…

La primera clase pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Se había presentado debidamente como el estudiante transferido que era y luego todo transcurrió con normalidad. La chica sentada a su lado se ofreció a darle sus notas para ponerse al día con los temas. Cuando Naruto le agradeció, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojo que resaltaba en contraste con su clara piel y su cabello oscuro. Su nerviosismo fue tan notorio, que Naruto sintió que se contagió de él hasta que se despidió de ella para dirigirse a su otra clase.

Cuando llegó, pudo notar que sus compañeros aparentaban un poco más edad que aquellos que vio antes.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que notó.

Varios de ellos lo miraron con sorpresa al ingresar al salón y algunos más, con recelo. El nerviosismo que había dejado atrás pareció regresar a él con fuerza, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para sobrellevarlo. Kakashi, quien estaba adentrándose al salón justo tras él, se dio cuenta de esto y tras apresurarse en llegar a su puesto frente al pizarrón, dio los buenos días y lo presentó ante todos.

―…Bien chicos ―comenzó. ― él es Naruto Namikaze. Se trasladó desde La universidad de Suna y desde hoy nos acompañará. Toma asiento. ― Dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, le invitó a sentarse con un gesto. Intentaba tranquilizarlo. ― Para no perder más tiempo, continuaremos con…

Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando tomó asiento cerca de una ventana. Agradecía internamente que fuese justo en esta clase -donde posiblemente lo reconocían-, donde Kakashi le acompañaría. Los minutos continuaron su transcurso entre las lecciones de su tutor y algunos comentarios de sus compañeros. Una chica, de cabello extrañamente rosa y un chico que tenía pinta de no saber mucho sobre nada, hicieron alusión a los retrasos de Kakashi, y que estaban seguros de que aquel día había llegado temprano para no dar una mala impresión a Naruto. No pudo evitar reírse al recordar cuanto le insistía a él que no se retrasara por las mañanas. Por fin sentía que estaba entrando en confianza.

Ese sentimiento no le acompañó demasiado.

Cuando le vio entrar al lugar, con total confianza y los oídos cubiertos por unos audífonos, el impacto que sufrió fue todavía más grande de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Estaba jodido.

― ¡Oh! Buenos días, Sasuke.― la voz de Kakashi resonó en el lugar.

Realmente el mundo lo odiaba.

― ¿Kakashi? …¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ― dijo, quitándose los audífonos.

O por dios, su voz era…

― ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu profesor?

―…Buenos días.

Si durante los anteriores días se sentía perdido, ahora lo estaba todavía más.

La expansión dolorosa en su pecho y su confusión emocional, no le permitía pensar en nada más que en su mala suerte y en que algo debía estar realmente mal en él, para considerar su encuentro como algo concertado por el destino. Él no debía considerar esto como algo bueno, no conociendo su impaciencia e impulsividad cuando ponía su atención sobre alguien más.

Por primera vez en su vida, no quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir…pero aún así, a pesar de su atracción irracional por el otro, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Revivió sin proponérselo el instante en que deseó ser parte de lo que Sasuke necesitaba, de todo lo que quería, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, Naruto olvidó todo su debate interno e inspiró con fuerza para darse valor ante lo que estaba por comenzar.

Definitivamente, ya no podría dar vuelta atrás.

.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

 _Este ha sido un capitulo bastante ligero._

 _Aunque de igual forma nos adentramos en los pensamientos de Naruto, pero al parecer, solo ver a Sasuke bastó para cambiar sus planes…_

 _Ay Naruto~_


	4. Capítulo 4 ÉL (parte 4)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

.

Él

~Parte 4~

Sasuke, el insensible.

.

.

.

Itachi lo había obligado a subir a su auto para dejarle en la universidad esa mañana.

A pesar de que Sasuke se había negado insistentemente, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con su hermano en que lo mejor sería no dejarlo marchar solo. En un principio, ninguno estuvo de acuerdo en que regresara tan rápido a la universidad, que debía tomarse unos días más para descansar… pero él ya no quería descansar más. Su mente había estado divagando alrededor de Menma, lo que sentía por él, y ese extraño encuentro que tuvo en el funeral durante todo el fin de semana, y fue esa misma divagación la que le hacía continuar en su estado actual. Para Sasuke, aquello no significaba nada, por lo que aún sin su autorización volvería a la universidad…aunque para ello tuviera que dejarse llevar por su hermano.

La música que entraba por sus oídos mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón de clases, era ahora un sonido estridente que le impedía hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, y el ritmo lento de los pasos que daba le entregaba un poco más de tiempo a solas, antes de que sus compañeros le asediaran con palabras que no necesitaba oír.

Cuando se detuvo, abrió la puerta del salón como siempre hacía, esperando encontrarse a todos en alguna conversación trivial, mientras esperaban al profesor más impuntual que podían tener en la universidad, sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue otra cosa.

― ¡Oh! Buenos días, Sasuke. ― La voz de Kakashi lo recibió, pero no había entusiasmo en ella, solo la cortesía habitual. Y él sabía el porqué de esta.

No la necesitaba.

― ¿Kakashi? …¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ― Le respondió, terminando de quitarse los audífonos. Su pregunta había sido completamente seria, no esperaba verlo allí a esa hora.

― ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu profesor?

Arrugó el entrecejo.

―…Buenos días. ― dijo de mala gana, pero Kakashi le sonrió de todas formas.

Suspiró, al menos se había evitado la charla con sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendía dirigirse al lugar donde siempre se ubicaba, se encontró con aquellos ojos, _vivos,_ que no planeaba volver a ver jamás. Apretando sus puños, avanzó hacia donde este se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, dejando un asiento vacío entre ambos.

No dejaba de mirarle.

Durante los siguientes minutos intentó concentrarse en las palabras de Kakashi tomando apuntes de vez en cuando, pero era inevitable para él desviar sus pensamientos hacía el oscuro día del funeral de Menma. No podía olvidar el gran peso en su corazón, esa angustia sorda en su interior que era aplacada solo por la resignación, esa que fue preparada de antemano por sus sentimientos ignorados.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir como esa resignación se constituía en algo más, y la ira regresaba poco a poco ante el intruso que estaba sentado junto a él, vestido casi al completo de negro tal y cómo él mismo hacía. De pronto, una imagen de Menma sentado junto a él, con el cuerpo tembloroso y frío llegó hasta Sasuke como un golpe. Lo sabía, había sido un día como ese que su mejor amigo comenzó a cambiar.

Se levantó sin mucho cuidado de su asiento, y le dio un vistazo a _la imagen_ de Menma sentado a su lado, parecía tenso y fruncía el ceño constantemente. En ningún momento _la imagen_ volteó a verlo. Tal y como recordaba…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, alejando ese pensamiento.

Se dirigió hacia el baño en silencio.

Se lavó la cara y miró su reflejo. Sus ojos lucían extraños, pero lo ignoró, estaba más preocupado por su respiración agitada. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces para recomponerse antes de regresar al salón. Solo debía mantener su atención en Kakashi por el resto de la hora e ignorar todo lo demás.

La clase había seguido su curso con normalidad.

 _Él,_ debía seguir su curso con normalidad.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Escuchó la voz de la _imagen_ a su lado, en un susurro.

Sasuke apretó una de sus manos, formando un puño alrededor del lápiz. No le miró.

― Hm. ― Fue su única respuesta. Algo le impedía decir más.

No quería decir más, no _podía_ decirle más.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en Kakashi durante las siguientes dos horas, pero aún así sabía que la _imagen_ a su lado no apartaba sus ojos de él. Sasuke _Necesitaba_ que se detuviera… _quería_ que parara pero, no era capaz de decirle absolutamente nada. Un leve peso hizo presencia en su pecho, le costaba respirar.

Eso le enfurecía.

El profesor seguía hablando frente a ellos, mirándole de vez en cuando, no… los miraba a los dos. Sabía muy bien lo que le decía de manera silenciosa. Lo siento, _lo siento_. No tenía que sentirlo, Sasuke ya lo sabía, sabía que _esto_ pasaría, ahora podría calmarse al fin… él descansaba por fin, y Menma también lo haría. Ya no lloraría a escondidas por su madre, ya no buscaría pleitos para desquitarse, ya no buscaría aquel alivio pasajero, ya no iría a buscarle a _él_ para que fuera su último consuelo…

La presión aumentaba.

Inevitablemente miró a _la imagen_ a su lado, sus ojos brillaban como aquel día tan lejano en que se percató de que lo amaba, y su cabello rubio resplandecía con la luz que entraba por la ventana… con la luz que Menma había perdido.

― Oye… Sasuke ¿Estás _bien? ¡Oye_!

― _¡Sasuke!_

No pudo ignorar el brillo de preocupación en los ojos azules antes de caer en la oscuridad.

.

… _Menma_

…

Despertó con el brillo de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

A su alrededor todo era de un neutro color blanco, por lo que fue fácil deducir que estaba en la enfermería. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había sucedido, pero por el dolor de cabeza que tenía podía imaginárselo. Entre su confusión, logró distinguir dos voces a lo lejos. Intercambiaban algunas palabras.

No mucho después, una cortina que le separaba del sonido fue abierta, dejando pasar a una mujer de corto cabello negro y menuda silueta.

―Oh, veo que ya estás despierto. ― dijo. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Me duele un poco la cabeza.

―Es normal, después de todo colapsaste y te desmayaste. Has estado aquí por un tiempo.

―Hm.

Ella había estado hablando con total seriedad, algo característico de su profesión como enfermera, sin embargo, esto cambió de repente y Sasuke supo que lo siguiente no le agradaría.

―Kakashi-sensei me contó sobre la muerte de tu amigo… y también, lo que tus compañeros saben sobre eso. ― Sasuke no ocultó la molestia que sentía por todos. No debían inmiscuirse en asuntos que no les interesan. ― Hemos llamado a tus padres ― Eso no le sorprendía. ― pero, dijeron que sería tu hermano quien vendría por ti. No podemos dejarte ir solo a casa.

Sasuke asintió, demasiado cansado como para objetar algo. Ella le sonrió con su amabilidad inicial.

―Un amigo tuyo está allí afuera. ― añadió. ―Insistió en querer verte aunque el profesor quería impedirlo. No sé por qué exactamente… ―Sasuke intuyó quien podría ser, pero no quería concretar nada en su cabeza por el momento. Quería estar en paz. ― ¿Quieres que lo deje pasar?

― …

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo sin siquiera proponérselo del todo.

Estaba tan agotado que solo se estaba dejando llevar…y si algo sucedía, estaba seguro de que Itachi no tardaría en aparecer para sacarlo del lugar. La enfermera se alejó de la cama donde estaba recostado y antes de salir de allí se volteó nuevamente.

―Una última cosa. Necesitas algo de reposo, si no estás del todo seguro en tu proceso, será mejor que te quedes en casa un poco más. ― Luego se despidió con una leve sonrisa. ― Iré por tu amigo.

Sasuke esperó.

No se sorprendió al ver entrar a la _imagen_ de Menma asomándose por entre las cortinas de separación, pero no podía negar que sentía un poco extraña su respiración…aunque no era tan grave como la última vez, en el salón.

Estaría bien.

―Hola…― dijo. Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima. La _imagen_ frente a él se removió el cabello rubio, nervioso. ―sé que esto es extraño, pero…yo…Lo siento.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

―… ¿Por qué?

Vio al otro saltar en su lugar ante la fuerza repentina de su voz. Él sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto. Le recordó a Menma antes de…

―Sé que esto fue, en parte, culpa mía…― Sasuke no supo si se refería a su desmayo o a la partida de Menma. Él decidió que fue por ambas cosas.

―Así que lo sabes.

Nuevamente, su tono implacable. _La imagen_ mordió sus labios tras intentar decir algo, retractándose. Por alguna razón, Sasuke sentía que el otro sabía que él no se refería solamente a su desmayo, era… extraño.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?

Y Sasuke se refería a la _imagen_ durante el entierro y no antes de eso, se refería a la _imagen_ __viviendo allí, en Konoha. Sentía su cuerpo helado, pero a la misma vez, se sentía hervir por dentro. Era la primera vez desde que tomó ese teléfono, en que se expresaba con tal libertad.

Ahora no podía parar.

Frente a aquel que era la imagen _viva_ del ser que amaba, al que vio decaer lentamente en un precipicio de amargura y soledad durante años, no podía detener sus palabras. Sus pensamientos materializándose abruptamente, como lo único en que podía confiar.

―No deberías estar aquí _ahora, no así._ ― Notó las manos de _la imagen_ formarse en puños. Miraba hacia otra dirección. No le importó. ― No tienes derecho a cargar con el luto, no si no estuviste con él en todos estos años. **No lo mereces si no lo conocías**. ― agregó, mordaz. Sintió una extraña presión posarse tras sus ojos. La ignoró.

Una pausa silenciosa.

Su respiración volvía a normalizarse, dejando atrás la presión y encontrando por fin algo de paz, pero, eso no perduró por mucho tiempo.

La _imagen_ frente a él soltó sus manos, relajándose y se acercó unos cuantos pasos más hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima. La decisión estaba marcada en sus ojos brillantes y la frustración en el tono de enunciación de las palabras. Sasuke se encontró frente al Menma que había perdido hace mucho, una vez más.

―Quería conocerlo. ― Le aseguró, con la voz firme. Y a diferencia de sus murmullos de antes, esa era _su_ propia voz. A Sasuke un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.― Por eso lo busqué… pero cuando lo encontré ya no había opción... **Menma se ha ido**. ― Sasuke notó la opresión crecer en su pecho una vez más, pero no dijo ni demostró nada.

Soltando el aire que retuvo, habló una vez más, sin titubeos.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? ― dijo.

―… tú _sí_ lo conociste. Por eso estoy aquí.

Aquello si lo tomó desprevenido, pero su rabia permanecía en él, latente.

―Déjame conocerlo a través de ti. ― Pidió, y Sasuke lo sintió más como una súplica. A pesar de la fortaleza que pretendía demostrar, la desesperación en sus ojos era el vestigio de un mal comienzo que se dio hace años, la desesperación de Menma por ocultarse del dolor… pero esta era una _imagen_ , una imagen con otra voz. Con otro futuro.

Algo en su interior se removió.

―… ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Preguntó sin emoción alguna, reconociendo en sí mismo al Sasuke racional que creyó perder hace mucho tiempo, entre los brazos de alguien más.

El cielo se iluminó con sus palabras, aunque no sonreía.

―Naruto. ― Dijo.

Sasuke se decidió.

―Si quieres conocerlo, pruébamelo.

.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

 _¡Al fin Sasuke y Naruto comienzan a interactuar más!_

 _Aunque claro, Sasuke está teniendo varios problemillas, pero es más que lógico que suceda._

 _Gracias por comentar y, hasta la próxima~_


	5. Capítulo 5 ÉL (parte 5)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

ÉL

~Parte 5~

Naruto, el oportunista.

.

.

Reamente, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo o qué era lo que debía hacer.

Lo más sensato habría sido alejarse, estaba claro, eso lo mantuvo tenso durante la mayor parte de la clase, pero cuando Naruto le vio colapsar a su lado solo dos horas más tarde, algo le dijo que daba lo mismo si se alejaba de Sasuke o no, nada saldría como quería. Así que sin más, dejó que sus miles de emociones le guiaran hasta la enfermería, y aún en contra de la objeción de Kakashi, se negó a abandonar su lugar junto a la entrada.

Sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, fue en parte _su_ culpa la desestabilización de Sasuke. Fue por él, por lo que su apariencia significaba para el otro y, de alguna manera, sentía que le debía una disculpa.

Y se la dio. " _Lo siento"_ , había dicho, y el otro se lo cuestionó.

A medida que su conversación avanzaba, descubrió que Sasuke también lo culpaba, pero a diferencia de los demás que lo hacían, esto se sentía más real. Solo una disculpa no habría servido. El rencor del otro había sido tan palpable como sus propios sentimientos confusos y temerosos. Confirmar que Sasuke era un hombre que todavía amaba a su hermano le dolía…y no sabía si era porque lo estaba de su hermano gemelo, o por considerar esa conversación uno de sus más grandes errores. Por un segundo, pensó en marcharse y dejar todo eso atrás, pero un pequeño indicio, una pequeña parte de las palabras dichas por Sasuke, llamó su atención.

"… _No lo conocías."_

Aún tenía una posibilidad, era demasiado pequeña y lo más seguro era que no terminase bien, pero era aferrarse a eso o nada. Podría ser ruin para algunos, un sucio juego de palabras y acciones enmascaradas para otros, pero estaba tomando lo único que le quedaba para abrirse un camino en lo que quería, en lo que _creía_ que Sasuke buscaba. Al menos quería ser capaz de acercarse a él y caminar a su lado sin sentirse culpable de nada que no mereciera.

" _Déjame conocerlo a través de ti."_

Había dicho al final, cavando inconscientemente su propia tumba.

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

― No puedo creer que le hayas dicho algo como eso, Naruto. ― Kakashi le hablaba desde la cocina, pues era el día en que le tocaba lavar los trastes de la cena.

―No pude evitarlo... ―Naruto tenía su rostro sobre la superficie de la mesa, al igual que sus brazos estirados sobre esta.

― ¿Sabes los problemas que puede traerle esto a Sasuke?...No, ¿los problemas que te traerá a _ti_?

Naruto hizo un puchero, recordando un detalle molesto.

― Podrías haberlo pensado antes de dejarme en la clase junto con él. ― replicó. ― Tú sabes cómo soy con estas cosas, Kakashi…

― No intentes culparme a mí por tu impulsividad.

Naruto cerró los ojos, entendiendo que el otro tenía razón y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa hundiendo su rostro entre ellos, buscando inútilmente un refugio para sus emociones. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió una palmada de apoyo sobre la espalda.

― Mañana lo harás mejor.

Para Kakashi era fácil decirlo, él no estaba ilógicamente perdido por alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que además, era el novio de tu hermano gemelo muerto del que no supiste nada desde los siete años. No podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría Menma de saber que quería arrebatarle el novio. No. Si todavía estuviese vivo no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero ahora… no quería pensar en eso. No quería manchar la memoria de su hermano con las intenciones que tenía para sus más recientes afectos. Parecía ser que el que Menma ya no estuviera allí era la excusa perfecta para intentar acercarse a Sasuke, y él no quería que lo fuera.

Caminando nuevamente hacia otra de sus clases, Naruto quiso entender porqué Sasuke había aceptado que quisiera conocer a Menma a través de él. Bueno, más bien, el otro parecía estar probando su palabra. La verdad era que no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, ya que su cerebro se sentía explotar cada vez que intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke. Sinceramente, Naruto no sabría qué hacer con todo esto. Y para empezar… ¿Menma le habría contado sobre él?

Con esa duda en mente, se adentró en otro de los salones, esta vez en el tercer piso del edificio más lejano de la entrada del campus. La chica del cabello rosa estaba allí también, conversándole a la tímida compañera que tuvo en su primera clase. Cuando le vio, lo saludó con la mano y justo antes de que pudiese corresponderle sintió una mano caer sobre su hombro derecho. Era el chico con cara de no saber nada del día anterior.

― Hola ― Le dijo, su rostro lucía ojeroso y tenía el cabello castaño algo revuelto. Parecía que todavía tenía sueño. ― Estamos en la misma clase otra vez.

― Si… ― respondió Naruto, intentando recordar su nombre sin dar con él.

― Soy Kiba. ―Se presentó. ―Ayer planeábamos hablarte pero te vimos salir detrás de Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, recordando cómo había tomado sus cosas, apresurado, para salir detrás de Kakashi que llevaba en brazos a Sasuke hacia la enfermería. La chica de cabello rosa se acercó hasta ellos mientras recordaba todo eso, y a diferencia del día anterior no le miraba con recelo.

― Podrías esperar un poco más para presentarte, Kiba. ― le reclamó. ― Soy Sakura y ella es Hinata. Al parecer ya se habían visto antes. ― dijo después, dirigiéndose a Naruto. Hinata le sonrió

Naruto nuevamente asintió, algo perturbado por el cambio de recibimiento. Tanto ella como Kiba le habían reconocido el día anterior como _alguien_ más, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora parecían tratarle como si nada de eso tuviera algún peso en su interacción. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en el centro del salón, mientras le preguntaban sobre su traslado a esa universidad.

― Así que volviste solo este año… ―dijo Kiba, un poco extrañado. ― Entonces, ¿No eres amigo de Sasuke?

― Idiota, claro que no puede serlo si no lo conocía antes de llegar a Konoha. ― le regañó Sakura.

― No, no lo soy. ― interrumpió Naruto. ― Pero planeo serlo.

Los tres le miraron con tristeza, como si aquello no pudiera ser posible en ese momento. Y Naruto lo entendía. No habían tocado el tema de su hermano todavía pero, estaba seguro de que faltaba muy poco para que saltaran con preguntas sobre ese asunto en particular. Los tres parecían preocupados de una forma particular por Sasuke, indicándole que se conocían, y si seguía con esa misma lógica podía intuir que conocían a Menma a través de él.

El sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse les indicó que alguien había entrado al salón. Sasuke vestía su luto, al igual que el día anterior y su actitud se conservó calma en todo momento, incluso cuando cruzó su oscura mirada con la suya. Frunció el ceño apenas notó que Naruto vestía el luto también. Una leve punzada dolorosa lo atravesó, recordándole sus palabras, por lo que tomando sus cosas y disculpándose con los otros se levantó de aquel lugar para tomar asiento nuevamente a un lado de Sasuke.

― Hola, Sasuke. ―dijo. El otro no se volteó, pero Naruto no se desanimó y acercándose un poco más a él, agregó: ― ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke movió su rostro levemente en su dirección, y posando su mirada nuevamente en el exterior le respondió, asintiendo.

― Hn.

Aunque Sasuke no le pudiera ver, Naruto sonrió acomodándose en su sitio totalmente ajeno a las miradas incrédulas de los demás.

La clase pasó entre tomar apuntes, intentar conversar con Sasuke y la pequeña emoción que sentía Naruto cada vez que sus respuestas -escuetas, la mayoría de las veces-, se tiñeran poco a poco de algo que todavía no sabía cómo llamar. De acuerdo a sus gestos, el asombro que intentaba ocultarle, y la molestia que intentaba controlar cada vez que le hablaba mientras el profesor exponía, podía darse cuenta de que él realmente no se esperaba que fuera tan obstinado. No le había preguntado acerca de su hermano todavía -ya que era demasiado pronto-, pero si continuaban de esta manera, de verdad podría lograr su cometido inicial.

O al menos, así lo sentía.

― Vamos a comer juntos, Sasuke. ― Él solo continuó guardando sus cosas dentro de su mochila, antes de encaminarse a la salida a paso lento. Naruto le acompañó. ― ¿Qué me dices? ―insistió.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada un momento, y luego respondió.

―Bien.

Tardaron poco en llegar al comedor. Ambos se colocaron en la fila y esperaron a que su turno llegara. Naruto se distrajo observando los menús disponibles aquel día, lastimosamente, su platillo favorito no estaba entre las opciones, por lo que tomó la primera opción que vio al llegar al frente. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que, después de recibir su comida, Naruto notó que Sasuke no planeaba comprar nada.

― ¿No comerás, Sasuke?

― No.

― ¿…Por qué?

Ante su pregunta, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Se había molestado.

―Eso no importa. Apresúrate en salir, estorbas en la fila.

Naruto caviló sus opciones, y entonces se decidió.

―No. No hasta que pidas algo.

Sasuke se molestó más, notándose en su entrecejo. Desvió su mirada un grupo de chicos que estaba en la fila, parecían muy atentos a su intercambio de palabras. Notablemente irritado, soltó un chasquido y le indicó el mesón de ventas antes de pasarle un poco de dinero.

―Elige algo tú. Me voy a la mesa. ― Le dijo Sasuke, y sin esperar más tomó su propio pedido alejándose de la multitud.

No lo pensó demasiado y compró lo primero que llamó su atención.

―Aquí está.

Naruto llamó su atención antes de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa, justo frente a Sasuke. Este se había sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, dejando su comida en el sitio donde planeaba que él tomara asiento, es decir, justo al frente. Y Naruto así lo hizo. Sabía que su apariencia de por sí le causaba algún tipo de perturbación al otro, por lo que si intentaba sobrepasar los límites que Sasuke le estaba colocando, probablemente estaría en problemas y no podría acercarse a él otra vez. Ya lo había intentado en el salón de clases para hablarle más de cerca, y este le envió una mirada asesina que Naruto no olvidaría jamás.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se mantenía silencioso, sin apartar la mirada del platillo servido frente a él. Eran tomates rellenos.

― ¿…Por qué? ― dijo, casi en un susurro.

― ¿Hmn? ― Naruto le prestó más atención.

― ¿Por qué escogiste esto? ― Sasuke le miró esta vez.

― No lo sé… solo, me llamaron la atención.

Naruto fue sincero al responderle, sin esperar absolutamente nada con ello, y por eso mismo, la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke cuando miró su comida otra vez, fue como un regalo caído del cielo que jamás habría imaginado ver. Y menos ese día.

La emoción lo embargó.

" _Mañana lo harás mejor."_

Tal vez, Kakashi había tenido razón.

.

.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 _¡Naruto obtuvo una reacción diferente de Sasuke!...es bastante obvio que eso le alegró pero, ¿qué significará para Sasuke?_

 _En este capítulo hay algunos detalles que avisan sobre algo que sucederá después, aunque no sea algo muy grande..._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^-^_

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	6. Capítulo 6 TÚ (parte 1)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Tú

~Parte 1~

Sentir equivocado

.

.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el día de su desmayo.

El absurdo reto salido de sus labios aquel día, frente a la imagen de Menma, no esperaba una respuesta real de su parte por lo que, cuando Naruto le habló al día siguiente durante la clase, Sasuke no quiso contestar. El frío rechazo e indiferencia siempre funcionaba para detener a quienes querían entrometerse en su vida -como con aquellos que decían ser sus amigos en el pasado-, pero al parecer, con Naruto no estaba dando resultados.

Aquel primer día juntos había resultado de lo más extraño, y más lo fue al percatarse de la atención que estaban recibiendo y de la que su compañero no se daba cuenta. Podía notar como aquellos individuos, tan lejanos ahora, lo merodeaban como un guardián sin nombre y esperaban alguna oportunidad de cualidad milagrosa para poder ayudarle.

Sasuke no quería su ayuda, porque no la necesitaba.

Recordaba con claridad como después de encargarle la compra de su almuerzo a Naruto -algo que de todas formas no comería, fuera lo que fuera-, este llegó hasta la mesa con algo que hizo a su interior removerse, inquieto. Intentó ignorar la ansiedad creciente y la expectativa por encontrarse en un recuerdo lejano, junto a un avergonzado Menma en una tranquila tarde de verano.

Podría imaginar que era Menma quien estaba allí con él, dándole a probar la sorpresa que había preparado para su madre, y no aquella molesta _imagen_ usurpadora que apareció en el funeral. Algo en su interior le había gritado que lo hiciera, pero solo faltaba un detalle. _"¿Por qué escogiste esto?"_ Sasuke le había preguntado, buscando con su mirada aquella emoción que se había desvanecido en su interior.

La respuesta reparó sus recuerdos, y le llenó de un sentimiento que hacía muchos años no experimentaba en su totalidad.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no sonreía?

Sasuke no podía recordarlo con claridad, pero aquel arrebato de alegría no duró demasiado al darse cuenta de la realidad.

No le agradaba pensar que Itachi había tenido razón sobre Naruto, aquel día lejano, en su auto. De alguna forma, su hermano logró sacarle más que simples monosílabos y terminó por contarle la petición que _la imagen_ le había hecho. " _Ese chico es muy valiente para pedirte eso en estos momentos…o muy idiota_ ", había dicho con un tono indescifrable. Y era verdad, en parte, pero el alivio que ahora percibía en su Itachi al verle llegar a casa día tras día no agradaba a Sasuke para nada.

No era que Sasuke hubiese cambiado demasiado durante aquel tiempo. Dos meses no eran demasiado de todas maneras. Al igual que aquel primer día en el comedor con Naruto, Sasuke seguía pensando en Menma. Le recordaba con su actitud desinhibida, alegre y atrevida. Le recordaba con sus impulsos infantiles y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que a Sasuke le quitaba la respiración. Se lo imaginaba como era antes de que toda la tragedia llegara para quedarse, para arrebatarle de los ojos la luz de la esperanza y lo acorralara contra la desesperación.

Naruto era la imagen de lo que siempre creyó que Menma sería, al menos hasta que algo más nació en su interior. Justo como todo se daba en ese momento…

―Deberías prestarle más atención a Kakashi durante la clase, idiota. ― le reclamó Sasuke a Naruto.

Estaban sentados frente a frente en uno de los mesones de la biblioteca. Los exámenes finales estaban cerca y aunque Naruto no era del todo un mal estudiante, su falta de concentración en algunas clases no le estaba llevando por buen camino. Claro estaba, que esas clases eran solo las que compartía con él.

―Eso ya lo sé…pero no puedo evitarlo.

No se dejó perturbar por la extraña expresión que hizo al decirle aquello.

―Claro que puedes. No me hables en clase y ya está.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron antes de hacer un puchero. Sasuke evitó con todas sus fuerzas sonreír por ello. Luego, Naruto sonrió y se enfocó en sus horribles notas antes de hablar.

―No puedo. Me agrada mucho hablar contigo, Sasuke.

Aunque no le miraba directamente al decir ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke todavía no encontraba una manera correcta para reaccionar. Su mente se turbaba, como si la información que recibía no fuera del todo posible y decidía guardarlas en lo más profundo de su memoria antes de retomar el tema anterior. No quería interpretar en las palabras del otro una realidad falsa. Naruto era una imagen demasiado sincera, Menma lo había sido por un tiempo, pero no exactamente de _esa manera_ …

―Dime, Sasuke ―Naruto seguía escribiendo y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada dirigiéndola hasta él. ― ¿Menma te pedía ayuda con estas cosas?

― La verdad, no. A pesar de ser un tanto distraído, tenía muy buenas calificaciones.

Sasuke afirmó su espalda del todo en el respaldo de la silla y observó sus propios apuntes sobre la mesa. Era cierto que Menma no necesitaba su ayuda en ese entonces, al menos, no antes de los quince años…pero cuando la necesitó, fue de otra manera. Aun así, en las pocas ocasiones en que pudo ayudarlo se sintió de una forma muy similar a como lo hacía en ese instante y a pesar de estar en la universidad, quería pensar que pudo estar allí también, junto a él. Junto a sus sonrisas cálidas y las palabras extrañas que servían de consuelo a sus sentimientos ignorados.

―Debo estar orgulloso entonces, mi hermano era inteligente. Tal vez él me hubiese enseñado todo lo que sabía… ¿Crees que me habría ayudado, Sasuke?

La esperanza en los ojos ajenos llenó de calidez el interior de Sasuke y solo pudo aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba equivocado. Menma lo habría hecho, tal y como hizo con él cuando había llegado a esa ciudad, antes de que todo se arruinara…cerró sus ojos para olvidar lo último, y se dignó a responder.

―Te habría ayudado. Él… valoraba mucho a su familia.

La imagen de su sonrisa se volvió todavía más grande, más expresiva de lo que había visto en Naruto estos últimos dos meses. Sasuke agradeció que este no le mirara mientras sonreía, ya que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Se sentía como un adolescente confundido otra vez.

Como con Menma hace seis años…

Se levantó bruscamente de su sitio, dispuesto a salir del lugar pero Naruto le detuvo, sujetando su brazo. Otra acción que pudo haber ocurrido con Menma, pero…

― ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

El temor en su voz era palpable, por lo que Sasuke volteó a verle. Había algo de desesperación en sus ojos azules, también. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Quería que lo mirara de esa manera, pero a la vez, no lo soportaba…

―No es nada.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Lo estoy. ―Sasuke miró a la mano que le sostenía. Su piel allí ardía, incluso más que antes. ― ¿Podrías soltarme?

El agarre se aflojó por un momento, pero luego se reforzó.

―No. ― Sasuke iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido. ―Estaba pensando, que me falta mucho por hacer así que… ¿Qué dices sobre ir a tu casa?

Sorprendido, Sasuke dio un pequeño salto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debía llevarte a mí casa?

―Porque si vamos a la mía, Kakashi se dará cuenta de que no presto atención en su clase…

Recordando que Kakashi era su tutor legal, Sasuke quería explicarle porqué aquella excusa no era válida para él, pero el fuerte agarre sobre su brazo se lo impidió. Era como si Naruto le _necesitara_ verdaderamente a su lado para estudiar, aunque él mismo fuese la razón por la que no prestaba atención. El reconocimiento de una extraña sensación ya conocida fue ignorado, y se dejó llevar por un impulso del que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde. Sasuke admitiría, solo por un instante, que él también _necesitaba_ su compañía.

―Está bien, pero será solo por hoy.

Naruto liberó su agarre, pero la sensación abrasadora de sus dedos rodeándolo, no desapareció en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, el silencio solo fue perturbado por los pasos de una persona. Itachi se encontraba en el lugar. Apareció caminando desde la sala y los saludó como a todo el mundo, intentando ocultar su sorpresa por verle llegar con alguien más. Sin embargo, todo pareció cambiar cuando su hermano por fin vio el rostro del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke se percató demasiado tarde que esperaba otro tipo de reacción por su parte antes de llegar. Esperaba la reacción que Itachi mostraba ante Menma hace más de cinco años, cuando ambos llegaban a casa.

La tensión crecía por segundos, y solo empeoró cuando Sasuke reveló su nombre.

Aquella tarde lejana en que se desmayó, su hermano no se había encontrado frente a frente con Naruto, así que cuando lo nombró, Itachi no pudo asociarlo con nada. Tampoco había revelado que era el hermano gemelo de Menma por lo que su desconcierto fue mayor al verlo.

Cuando sus ojos oscuros cayeron nuevamente sobre él, la postura recta y endurecida de Itachi le pareció mucho más grande, su expresión amenazante, develando una verdad ciega que no había querido ver antes, pero que aun así, Sasuke quería ignorar. Un cansancio repentino se asentó sobre sus hombros, y se le dificultó respirar por un momento, hasta que una nueva voz -lo único que impedía que su realidad se fundiera a la de años atrás-, hizo eco entre ambos hermanos despertándolos de su burbuja llena de juicios desesperados.

De su verdad.

―Es un gusto conocerte, Itachi. ―Naruto sonreía, con inusual cortesía. ―Sasuke me ayudará a estudiar hoy.

Algo turbado, Itachi no tardó en responder de la mejor forma que podía.

Después del intercambio de palabras, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, solo siendo interrumpida de vez en cuando por los pensamientos amenazantes, que perturbaban la paz que Sasuke había adquirido en los últimos dos meses. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente uno por uno sin detenerse, y cuando llegó al final, cuando las memorias creadas junto a Naruto se sobreponían a las que creó junto a Menma, todo se desplomó, y con un duro golpe regresó a la realidad.

Estaba claro que a quien veía día tras día no era a quien _debía_ ver, sino solo a la imagen de quien todavía añoraba tener a su lado, a quien todavía quería.

Sasuke veía a Menma junto a él, incluso ahora.

.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 _Así es como la confusión de Sasuke comienza a florecer, no es como si pudiese olvidarse a Menma de un día para otro… Y Naruto, como siempre intentando dar todo de sí mismo, aunque esta idea no haya sido muy buena._

 _Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar~_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capítulo 7 TÚ (parte 2)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Tú

~Parte 2~

La imagen

.

.

El período de exámenes había terminado ese día.

Naruto no era un mal estudiante, aunque sus hábitos de estudio no fueran los mejores. No era la primera vez que tenía dificultades para entender algún tema en específico, pero en esta ocasión, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo aún mayor para concentrarse y aprenderlo todo. El que Sasuke hubiese accedido a ayudarle con ello lo emocionó a tal grado, que aquel momento en que le vio distanciarse en la biblioteca, utilizó la primera idea que cruzó por su mente para arreglar la situación. Y no había sido para nada una buena idea. No podía creer que, dentro de su naciente desesperación, hubiese olvidado completamente que los padres de Sasuke y su hermano lo reconocerían de inmediato en cuanto lo vieran.

Itachi se adaptó más rápido a su presencia, aunque de vez en cuando podía sentir cierta tensión entre él y Sasuke. Naruto no sabía si Itachi conocía el tipo de relación que tenían Sasuke y su hermano mientras vivía, pero aún así, temiendo que su tensión tuviera que ver con eso y su propia apariencia, decidió no preguntar nada por el momento. En cambio, con sus padres sucedió algo totalmente diferente.

En ellos no podía distinguir tensión alguna, simplemente reflejaban una enorme tristeza cuando lo miraban. No se sorprendieron al verlo la segunda vez que visitó la casa de Sasuke, ni comentaban nada acerca de su situación durante el funeral. Naruto agradecía internamente los silencios del padre de Sasuke, y la amabilidad melancólica de su madre. Debido a todos esos encuentros, Naruto se sentía el doble de agotado que de costumbre tras los exámenes, sin embargo, no podía ignorar la esperanza creciente y sus altas expectativas por su relación con Sasuke.

En ningún momento, la forma en que se sintió atraído hacia él perdió su fuerza. A medida que conocía sus estrictos hábitos, sus misteriosos silencios e incluso su mal humor, Naruto se sentía cada vez más cercano a él. A veces, incluso, podía notar que su mirada oscura permanecía sobre él, intensa y persistente, como evaluado cada uno de sus gestos al hablar. Sabía por qué Sasuke lo hacía, lo tenía más que claro, sin embargo, quería pensar solo por un instante que era por que comenzaba a verlo a él.

Lo pensaba cada vez que una imperceptible sonrisa se escaba de sus labios, _quería creerlo_ cada vez que posaba una mano sobre su hombro y no rechazaba su cercanía. Cada reacción nueva que podía ver en Sasuke ante sus acciones hacía que su corazón saltara con fuerza, sobre todo cuando sabía que solo podía provocarlas él.

Justo como en ese momento…

― Tsk. Aléjate de mí, Kiba. ― decía Sasuke mientras empujaba al otro lejos de él con un golpe en el brazo.

Estaban en una sala de karaoke. Sakura, Kiba e incluso Hinata habían insistido en ir allí para celebrar que los exámenes habían terminado. Naruto aceptó de inmediato, recordando que llegar a cenar solo por la ausencia de su tutor en casa esa noche, sería aburridísimo. Y aunque al principio Sasuke no tenía intenciones de ir con ellos, terminó por aceptar luego de cansarse de las insistencias de Naruto.

― Sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre ― Kiba hablaba con irritación, pero también, con nostalgia. Estaba algo pasado de copas, como todos, por lo que no tenía mucho cuidado con lo que decía. ― Sigo sin entender como Menma te soportaba… ― Naruto vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, y a Kiba mirarlo a él. ― ¡Oye, Naruto! ¿Cómo es que lo soportas? Debe ser algo de familia…

Naruto solo sonrió con nerviosismo mientras la voz de Hinata al micrófono resonaba en el lugar. Si tuviera que responder obligatoriamente a la pregunta de Kiba, no sabría qué decir. Recordando a su hermano, nervioso, bebió del vaso que tenía en su mano y dejó que el licor ardiera al pasar por su garganta. Eso lo distrajo. Después de un tiempo de conocerlos, Naruto supo que tanto Kiba como Sakura fueron compañeros de clase de Menma cuando tuvieron catorce años, y fue mediante este mismo que compartían también con Sasuke. Hinata por su parte, había sido una admiradora de Menma a esa misma edad.

― ¡Eres ruidoso, Kiba! Todos somos amigos, ¿Verdad~? ― interrumpió Sakura, a la vez que se levantaba y escogía algo para cantar. ― No le hagas caso, Naruto.

― ¿Hm? ¿No es porque a Naruto-kun le gusta mucho Sasuke? ― Preguntó Hinata sin malas intenciones, a la vez que la música -un tanto triste-, resonaba en el lugar. Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un vistazo a Naruto y luego, de vuelta al vaso medio vacío frente a él.

Naruto no pudo interpretar su falta de reacción, al igual que no pudo aceptar ni negar tal afirmación. A pesar de que era la verdad…

― ¡No digas esas cosas, Hinata! ― Advirtió Kiba sentado frente a ellos. Tenía una mueca graciosa en el rostro, Hinata y Naruto rieron por eso. ― Naruto tiene mejor gusto…

―… ¿Y qué sabes tú de buenos gustos? Tienes a lo mejor frente a ti y te largas con esa idiota de la fiesta ―reclamó Sakura, dejando de lado su canto. Obviamente se refería a alguna anécdota de su pasado. Hinata se tensó visiblemente y bebió un poco más. Naruto comenzaba a tener curiosidad, y al parecer, Sasuke también.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Kiba se había sonrojado visiblemente y le apuntó con una mano. ― ¡Tú te besuqueaste con ese tipo de traje verde la otra vez!

Ahora Sakura era la avergonzada, pero luego, sonrió con sorna. Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla, no podía saber qué cosas haría estando medio borracha.

― Ya verás, tengo mucho mejor gusto que tú, Kiba.

― ¿Sakura…? ― Kiba abrió más lo ojos al ver como se acercaba a una paralizada Hinata. ― ¡No irás a…!

Sin que ninguno se lo esperara, Sakura besó de improvisto a la pobre Hinata que estaba junto a Naruto. Cuando la soltó, tenía la cara más encendida que un farol debido a la vergüenza, y no podía decir ni una palabra. Estaba en shock.

Naruto se apiadó de ella.

― ¡Y ahora, vas tú! ― exclamó de pronto, apuntándole con un dedo, y Naruto tuvo que subirse como pudo a la parte superior del asiento para alejar rápidamente su rostro del de Sakura, que planeaba hacerle lo mismo que a la pobre Hinata. No podía permitírselo.

― ¡Detente, Sakura, ya entendí tu punto! ¡Ya entendí! ― le gritaba Kiba, mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y le alejaba de los demás, evitando que tomara nuevamente a Hinata como su víctima. ― ¡No deberías beber tanto, maldición! ― estaba claro que todos allí le daban la razón. Sakura ebria era de temer. ― ¡Naruto!

― ¡Sí! ― Naruto todavía estaba de pie sobre el asiento, mirándoles hacia abajo debido a la sorpresa.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. ― dijo, aparentemente ya sobrio por el escándalo, y todavía batallando con Sakura.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke, quien había permanecido como observador, lo contradijeron.

Entre todos tomaron un taxi y la llevaron a su departamento. Los cuatro restantes, se bajaron en el mismo sitio. Sorprendentemente, todos ellos vivían bastante cerca y no tenían idea de ello. Llegados a una esquina, Kiba y Hinata tomaron otro camino. Naruto observó cómo se alejaban por unos segundos, notando como Hinata le tomaba el brazo a Kiba y como este, después de mirarla, le abrazó.

― ¿Qué haces, Naruto? ― La voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió mientras veía un intento de consuelo por parte de Kiba a la chica avergonzada frente a él. Solo en ese momento, consideró la idea de que se gustaban como algo más que amigos.

― Nada, solo… ¿Ellos dos se quieren, verdad?

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

― Hinata lo quiere y lo sabe, Kiba, es otro asunto.

Los dos reanudaron la marcha.

― ¿Quieres decir que no la quiere?

― No. Quiero decir que es demasiado idiota para admitir que lo hace. Tiene miedo.

― Ya veo…

Naruto, en su interior, se preguntaba si él mismo tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Miró de reojo el perfil de Sasuke, sus facciones serenas se mezclaban con la tranquilidad de la noche, y el viento movía levemente sus mechones negros dejando ver más de su piel. Después de haber amado a su hermano y perderlo, ¿Sasuke tendría miedo de amar otra vez? …Podría, algún día, _quererlo a él._ Un nudo se formó en su garganta de manera repentina, el viento que corría se le hizo más frío, y la noche, en vez de tranquila, se le hizo extremadamente solitaria.

De pronto, los pasos que oía acompañarle no se escucharon más. El terror del vacío y la soledad le hicieron voltearse de manera abrupta, buscando la silueta de Sasuke como lo único que podía quitarle esa sensación. Respiró con fuerza al encontrarle unos pasos más atrás, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que cuando creía que no lo notaba. Sin embargo, aunque Naruto esperó que aparatara la vista, no lo hizo.

Su corazón se aceleró.

― ¿Q-qué pasa? ― preguntó a penas.

Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos y miró hacia un lado, pensativo, antes de hacerle la pregunta.

― ¿Yo te gusto?

Aquella pregunta fue tan imprevista que Naruto tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Yo te gusto, Naruto? ― La mirada serena que creyó ver antes en Sasuke, ahora era inquisitiva, sedienta de verdad.

 _No solo me gustas, estoy más que enamorado…_ quiso decir, pero no podía. Prefería que Sasuke creyera que solo le atraía, era demasiado pronto decir que estaba enamorado en estas circunstancias. Seguramente, Menma todavía rondaba en su cabeza pero, ¿Y si solo tal vez, esta era una señal?

Vio a Sasuke acercarse más a él, hasta quedar frente a frente. Naruto sentía que aquellos ojos profundos lo consumían, impacientes por su respuesta. No sabía si Sasuke se había percatado de todos aquellos mensajes ocultos que le enviaba, o si su inusual cercanía solo con él había sido lo que le permitió descifrarlo, pero Naruto decidió que llegados hasta ese punto, no existía nada que le impidiera arriesgarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Él ya estaba perdido desde el principio.

Cuando junto sus labios con los del otro en un impulso, fue como si todos sus sentimientos cobraran vida otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacer eso? Sentir el calor de su tacto, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, y el nerviosismo de su corazón. Dejándose llevar por el poco alcohol que tenía en la sangre movió un poco los labios buscando una respuesta, y cuando llegó, no pudo sentir mayor felicidad.

No fue un beso largo, no. Apenas unos roces, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera perfecto.

―…Está bien, Naruto. Está bien. ― fue lo que Sasuke susurró después, tranquilizándolo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Naruto se atrevió a responder, esta vez, con palabras.

― Me gustas, Sasuke…

― Hn.

Podía culpar a lo ambos bebieron esa noche, a su impulsividad, o al mismo Sasuke por no negarse a ello. Una vez que el cercano tacto comenzó, Naruto no pudo parar. Necesitaba saber que sus sentimientos no fueron negados, que su toque no era rechazado. No supo en qué momento llegaron a su casa, a su dormitorio; y ambos, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, se mezclaron entre una serie de jadeos y suspiros, caricias ansiosas y besos desesperados.

El calor del cuerpo del otro envolvía a Naruto como nunca había experimentado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, entre el llanto incesante de su alma, que aquella noche solo fueran él y Sasuke los que estaban en su habitación. Que los ojos negros, apasionados, lo vieran solo a él y a nadie más, y que su voz, acallada por los recuerdos, solo llamara por su nombre.

Porque sabía que a pesar de todo, él permanecería al lado de Sasuke, y aunque en _su imagen_ viera a su hermano día tras día, Naruto esperaría. Esperaría porque un día, habiendo superado todo, a quien llamasen sus labios y su corazón no fuese a Menma…

… sino a él.

.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 _Qué puedo decirles…ya comenzó la tortura de estos dos y de qué manera._

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	8. Capítulo 8 YO (parte 1)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Yo

~Parte 1~

El nuevo consuelo

.

.

La relación de Sasuke y Naruto había cambiado hace poco más de un mes.

Desde la noche que, impulsado por una extraña fuerza le preguntó a Naruto directamente si le gustaba, las cosas entre ellos tomaron un rumbo que conscientemente no había esperado, pero que sus recuerdos le estaban pidiendo a gritos. No le importaba si aquello no fuera del todo bueno, ni que estaba adentrándose en un lugar lleno de incertidumbre. Después de todo, esa sensación ya la conocía debido a Menma y era, por eso mismo, que dejaba que su _imagen_ le llenase el corazón mientras que su tacto le entregaba un consuelo perdido.

El encuentro de sus cuerpos se volvía cada vez más frecuente, tal y como había sucedido años atrás con quien fue su amigo, sin embargo, algo era diferente de aquel entonces. Esta vez, era Naruto quien le buscaba a él. Sasuke recordaba muy bien como dejando de lado su orgullo, era él quien buscaba a Menma para apoyarle de la única manera que conocía. La única manera en que el otro se lo permitía.

Recordaba los ojos azules de Menma, llenos de tristeza y la sonrisa melancólica que le enviaba cuando lo abrazaba, reconociendo su afecto pero sin aceptarlo del todo. Ahora, en cambio, la mirada azulina le recordaba al cielo de verano. Veía anhelo en ellos, y un cariño tan intenso que lo abrumaba de una manera que no creía posible. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensarlo.

Le gustaba creer que era Menma quien lo buscaba, quien lo quería, a pesar de saber que no era correcto. A final de cuentas, Naruto no sabía nada sobre su relación con su hermano y si no lo sabía, no sería herido por ello.

Aun así, existían detalles que Sasuke no podía ignorar. Podían ser insignificantes para algunos, pero para él, era todo lo contrario. Había conocido a Menma por muchos años, y por eso, reconocía cada detalle. Desde su forma de levantarse para caminar, las muecas que hacía cada vez que le reclamaba por algo, hasta su forma de hablar. Y eran esos detalles, tan distintos en Naruto, los que no podía dejar pasar.

Era lo único que le hacía perder de vista al recuerdo de Menma, todavía vivo, quemándose en su interior.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

― Esto es tan extraño, Sasuke. ¿Qué sucedió para que me invitaras a comer?

― No preguntes cosas innecesarias, Naruto. Solo acéptalo y ya está.

Naruto entrecerró un poco los ojos, como buscando una respuesta con solo mirarle desde el otro lado de la mesa, antes de comenzar a devorar el tazón de ramen que estaba frente a él. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y comenzó a comer también. No podía revelarle que había despertado esa mañana con un gran deseo de ver a Menma, después de soñar con él cuando dormían juntos.

La vista frente a él alivianaba un poco su pesar interno. Al menos lo hacía cuando Naruto guardaba silencio, y cuando casi no se movía, ya que todo era diferente si lo hacía. Al principio, lo que más perturbaba a sus anhelos egoístas era el sonido de su voz, pudiendo dejar pasar todo lo demás, pero mientras más cercanos se hacían, le era más difícil concentrarse. Si antes podía superponer a Menma en él con facilidad, ahora lo fácil era el comenzar a diferenciarlos sin querer.

No lo hacía conscientemente, claro estaba. No quería que Naruto fuera Naruto, deseaba que fuera el otro quien lo mirara con amor y deseo, quisiera que siempre fuera Menma quien le hiciera suspirar. No _podía o_ lvidar a Menma.

 _No quería hacerlo_.

No después de que significara el todo para su vida.

― Dime, Sasuke… ¿A Menma le gustaba el ramen? ― La voz, tan diferente y única, le despertó de su ensueño.

― No demasiado.

― Que lástima, ¡si es lo mejor que existe!

― No exageres.

Naruto no evitó demostrar la inconformidad por sus palabras haciendo una mueca extraña.

― Entonces, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí precisamente?

― ¿Cómo está esto relacionado con lo anterior? ―Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Solo respóndeme.

―…Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza. No hay más misterio.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y su alegría le trajo a Sasuke un recuerdo fugaz de sus trece años. Menma había regresado pero solo por un segundo, ya que inmediatamente después, el brillo en los ojos contrarios lo trajo de vuelta al presente, al leve sonrojo en las mejillas que Menma jamás le mostró y la fuerza en las palabras que su amigo jamás le dedicó…

― Aún así, gracias. ― Sasuke levantó una ceja en duda, tanto por las palabras del otro, como por su propio sentir. ― Resulta que diste con mi platillo favorito en nuestra primera cita, Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió su rostro arder como hace años no hacía…

― No lo llames cita tan fácilmente, idiota.

…y aunque no le recordó a Menma, quiso besarlo en ese instante.

Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

Solo debía ser Menma, _solo él…_

― ¿…Menma…? ― Una voz grave resonó entre los reclamos de Naruto.

Sasuke giró rápidamente el rostro, en búsqueda de la tan conocida voz. Las facciones medianamente confundidas en el rostro del joven de pie a su lado, contrastaban con la tranquilidad de su postura. Su cabello recogido como siempre en una coleta alta acentuaba aún más la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero que ahora, dejaba mayor visibilidad a su impresión. Era Shikamaru.

― Eso es imposible, Menma falleció, recuerdas. ― el infaltable comentario fuera de lugar.

― ¡Sai! No seas irrespetuoso. ― Reclamó la chica que les acompañaba, de largo cabello rubio y la seguridad que le caracterizaba. Aun así, se notaba que también estaba un tanto asombrada. ― Discúlpenlo. Supimos lo de Menma hace un tiempo, sentimos su pérdida.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada brevemente hacia Naruto para verificar como estaba. La vista pérdida en el fondo de su tazón vacío no le agradó para nada.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― preguntó Sasuke, sin más. Quería que se marcharan.

― ¿Es así como nos saludas después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke? ― Sai sonreía falsamente, igual que antes.

― Ustedes tampoco lo han hecho. ― alegó, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Sasuke visualizó el día en que ellos se separaron. No era demasiado importante para él, después de todo, solo se habían acostumbrado a hacerse compañía. Pudieron considerarse amigos por un tiempo, pero ahora eso no significaba nada. Ellos eran los únicos que conocían sobre su relación con Menma y cuando él se negó a dejar de estar a su lado como venía haciendo desde hace meses, ellos se cansaron se intentar hacerle ver lo malo de la situación y se retiraron.

Sasuke nunca necesitó que se lo dijeran. Sabía que acostarse con Menma como único modo de ayuda era incorrecto, pero, sino era eso, no podría permanecer a su lado de ninguna manera. Menma no escuchaba a nadie desde que su madre murió, y sabía que si seguía insistiendo en que buscara ayuda lo alejaría a él también. Aunque al final, todo hubiera terminado con él buscando su recuerdo constantemente y con Menma lejos de allí.

― Sasuke. ― Shikamaru, quien había permanecido en silencio durante el alegato de Sai e Ino alzo la voz, con firmeza. ― Necesito hablarte un momento, a solas.

Sasuke iba a negarse rotundamente. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que quería decirle, y no quería oírlo, pero si no lo hacía, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían los tres allí interrumpiendo su momento con Naruto. Una vez más, dirigió hacia él su mirada. Naruto ya estaba mejor y sonreía levemente viendo a Sai e Ino discutir como una pareja.

El azul se reunió con sus ojos como una señal.

― Volveré en un momento. ― le avisó. ― Vamos afuera. ― Sasuke se dirigió a Shikamaru esta vez.

.::.

En el exterior, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y el clima estaba templado. Habría sido una muy buena noche de no ser por la tensión que destilaba el aire entre él y Shikamaru. Se detuvieron en el callejón que estaba junto al restaurante, una luz tenue apenas y dejaba ver sus facciones, pero bastaba para reflejar el descontento en los ojos ajenos.

― Sé que esto te parecerá absurdo viniendo de mi parte, pero… Sasuke ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se afirmó en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas y sonrió con ironía.

― Tienes razón. Es absurdo, después de dejar a Menma solo hace más de cuatro años. ― _Y de paso, a mi también._

― Sabes que no podíamos verlo caer más a fondo, y a ti con él en el proceso. Ustedes no querían ayuda, y nosotros, teníamos que continuar con nuestras vidas.

― ¡Ja! Y una mierda. Solo fueron unos cobardes.

―…No más que tú. ― la voz de Shikamaru no contenía burla, solo exponía su verdad.

Sasuke soltó un chasquido, molesto.

― Ustedes no saben nada.

― Eso es cierto, por eso te estoy preguntando… **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

― Solo sigo con mi vida. ― dijo, aunque por una parte no sentía que fuera verdad.

― No creo que eso sea tan cierto, no cuando estas teniendo citas con un hombre igual a Menma solo cuatro meses después de su muerte.

Sasuke sintió un golpe duro en su interior, como si escucharlo de la boca de otro lo hiciera más tangible, más real. Aún así, no quería escucharlo de su boca, no de él.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

― Lo sé, pero lo que te digo, cualquiera lo puede repetir. Te he estado observando desde el funeral. ― ¿Shikamaru había estado allí? No lo notó. Pero si sabía que lo había estado observando junto a Ino y Sai. Como aquel día, en la fila para comprar el almuerzo. ― Por más que desees permanecer a su lado, es imposible, incluso si has encontrado a alguien que se vea idéntico a él… ¿Debo suponer que ese chico es su hermano? No existe otra posibilidad de todas formas.

Sasuke sintió apretar los puños con fuerza. Quería irse, dejarle hablando solo, pero algo se lo impedía. No quería ser como Shikamaru había sido hace años, él no escaparía. Eso, significaría su derrota.

Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

― No creo que necesite decirte todo lo malo que rodea a tu situación con él. Aún así, esto es algo que debes escuchar. ― Shikamaru se acercó más hasta él, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sasuke lo alcanzara con la mano. Seguía siendo precavido después de tantos años. ― Menma no volverá, por más que lo desees. Y ese chico no es él, no lo hará volver.

―… ¿Y qué si eso es cierto? No tienes ningún derecho a darme un sermón por esto, Shikamaru. Es mi vida, no la tuya.

Shikamaru suspiró largamente, más como una queja que otra cosa, con cansancio. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y ahora sí, se acercó hasta él, para posar una mano sobre su hombro. El agarre era firme.

― Sé que amaste a Menma, pero ese chico no merece ser el reemplazo de alguien más. ― Algo de eso le impidió a Sasuke respirar. ― Te digo esto por la amistad que tuvimos hace tiempo... No hay futuro en el pasado, por eso sé que lo que tienes con este chico terminará mal.

Después de decir eso, se dirigió hasta el automóvil donde Sai e Ino lo esperaban para marcharse por fin.

Sasuke permaneció mirando al frente, sin pensar en nada.

― Eso ya lo tengo más que claro. ― murmuró.

.::.

Cuando volvió a acercarse a la entrada, encontró a Naruto de pie frente a ella, esperándolo. Estaba sonriéndole pero no era como antes de que Shikamaru y los demás aparecieran. ¿Habría escuchado su conversación?

― Deberás devolverme el dinero que gasté al pagar la cuenta, tú me invitaste después de todo.

― No te pedí que salieras antes de que regresara.

Naruto no dijo nada más.

Como de costumbre, Naruto lo siguió hasta su casa y con cualquier pretexto insistió en que el otro le invitara a pasar. Sasuke rogaba porque ese día no hubiera nadie allí, ya que, a pesar de todo lo que su charla con Shikamaru le hizo sentir, aún así quería tener a Naruto a su lado por esa noche. Sin embargo, parecía que aquel día nada le saldría bien.

― Naruto-kun. ― la voz de Itachi resonó en el pasillo frente a la entrada, al parecer iba de salida.

― Hola, Itachi. ¿Saldrás?

― Sí.

― ¿Mamá y papá? ― Sasuke preguntó. Itachi le envió una mirada sospechosa, cargada de advertencias silenciosas. Sasuke las hizo a un lado con fuerza, no quería más reproches ese día.

― Han salido. ― avanzando hacia la salida y luego de suspirar fuertemente, se despidió de ambos. ― Hasta mañana, a los dos.

Salió, cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su hermano sospechaba sobre sus intenciones, al esperar que ambos amanecieran allí al día siguiente.

― Si no fuera por todo esto, ya me habría mudado. ― dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo. Estaba claro que sus padres no le dejarían marchar durante el luto.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

Se dirigieron a su habitación, Naruto revoloteaba por aquí y allá, dando un vistazo a sus cosas por milésima vez. Era como una costumbre adquirida por él para quitarse los nervios. Sin embargo, esta vez cuando terminó, no se dirigió hasta él como de costumbre, sino que comenzó a hablar.

― ¿Ellos… eran amigos de Menma?

― Lo eran, eran nuestros amigos.

― Ya veo… por eso te advirtió sobre mí.

Sasuke se obligó a permanecer quieto, alargando la tranquilidad que de a poco se le escapaba de las manos. ― Oíste la conversación.

― Lo hice.

Naruto ya lo sabía. Sabía lo de su relación con Menma, sabía que lo había amado y que _todavía_ lo añoraba. Ya no era ajeno a su pasado, y ahora, si podría afectarse por eso. Pero aun así, él se acercó hasta Naruto y este por fin se giró para mirarlo de frente. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que sus ojos azules todavía brillaban al verlo.

No parecía herido, más bien…

― Sé lo que Menma significa para ti.

― Naruto…

― Y lo que en el último tiempo ha significado para _mí_ también, era mi hermano… pero, si tú me necesitas, ya nada importa. ― Sasuke se sorprendió al verle resistir el llanto con una gran convicción. No lucía perdido, ni luchando contra su voluntad, parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo a pesar de lo mal que se estaba tornando todo. Y lo peor para Sasuke fue darse cuenta de que no le importaba cómo, quería que Naruto siguiera allí, con él. Y por lo visto él quería lo mismo.

Al menos, ambos estaban conscientes de su situación.

―Aún si no me amas, seguiré aquí... ― Naruto se aproximó más hasta él, completamente serio.

Sasuke cedió ante su convicción.

Entre todos los besos y caricias que le siguieron, del calor encontrado y el dolor escondido, Sasuke navegó por las profundidades de su pasado mientras se perdía en el placer. Y después de recuperar la cordura, viendo a la imagen a su lado sin moverse y sin hablar rendido por el sueño, Sasuke se encontró con la imagen de sí mismo años atrás. Era un día de otoño, en que buscando una forma de ayudar a Menma terminó por entregarse por completo, sin reparo alguno. Vio el comienzo de un ciclo lleno de resignación a sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Vio a Naruto convertido en la imagen de lo él que fue hace mucho tiempo…

…pero aún así, no lo quería soltar.

 _¿Por qué?_

.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

 _Ay Sasuke Sasuke, te ha llegado el sermón del siglo… y no es para menos._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~_


	9. Capítulo 9 YO (parte 2)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Yo

~Parte 2~

La imagen desvanecida

.

.

A pesar de que ya conocía el pasado entre Sasuke y Menma, Naruto fue más consciente de ello al escucharlo de los labios del tal Shikamaru.

Fue doloroso escuchar que Sasuke había amado Menma, sí, pero eso no cambió su convicción acerca de mantenerse a su lado si con eso podía aliviar su dolor. Mientras más conocía a su hermano mediante las palabras llenas de cariño de Sasuke, más difícil le era pensar que este llegara a quererlo por algo que no fuese su apariencia. Menma y él eran tan distintos, a pesar de haber sido gemelos. Lo eran tanto como Sasuke y él mismo lo eran. Aún con eso, no se rendiría hasta el día en que él le rechazara directamente, pero hasta entonces, todo seguiría igual entre los dos.

Incluso Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Aquella noche, Sasuke no había respondido con palabras a su confesión. Simplemente aceptó lo que le dijo, recibiéndolo nuevamente en sus brazo y dejándole perderse en ellos. No era que necesitase sus palabras, claro que no. De hecho, aquello le permitía pensar más fácilmente que al menos una parte de su relación estaba cambiando. No le había dicho que estaba siendo solo un reemplazo, pero tampoco lo había llamado por su nombre. Aún cuando Naruto lo deseaba con todo su ser, su nombre no había salido de boca de Sasuke mientras lo hacían. Ni siquiera una vez.

Prefería eso, al dolor de ser llamado como su hermano.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel encuentro con los amigos de Sasuke, y su rutina había continuado de la misma forma que lo hacía desde hace más de un mes. Cada vez que ambos intercambiaban palabras, Naruto le sonreía. Y aunque una vaga sensación de sofoco se hacía cada vez más presente en su pecho, él solo podía librarse de ello cuando se refugiaba en los brazos ajenos. Suponía que para Sasuke, desde hace un tiempo, aquello funcionaba de la misma manera.

Por eso mismo, Naruto no se esperaba que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, su iniciativa fuese interrumpida por el otro.

El acercarse a los labios del Sasuke había sido un acto instintivo, la forma habitual de encontrar consuelo en el cuerpo del otro. Como siempre, se habían besado con total normalidad, pero cuando Naruto quiso avanzar más allá, fue detenido por este, quien lo tomó de los hombros y se levantó de su cama. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del Sasuke, de la misma forma que hace tres días antes de dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Sasuke no lo había rechazado jamás y debido a eso, su lejanía repentina le dolió más que nunca.

¿Ya había alcanzado su límite?

― ¿…Sasuke?

La alta silueta, aparentemente tensa, se volteó hacía él y lo observó con calma por unos segundos. Para sorpresa de Naruto, no existía rechazo en ellos. Por eso no entendía que estaba pasando.

― Espera aquí. ― le dijo.

Naruto obedeció solo porque no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sasuke se dirigió al armario y tomó algunas prendas. Dejó unas para Naruto y luego se adentró en el baño. Cuando vio lo que eran, se sorprendió al reconocer que era un pijama. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan extraño algo como eso? …No sintió volver a Sasuke, hasta que su voz resonó en la habitación.

― Naruto, ¿Todavía no te cambias?

― ¿eh? ― Naruto se había quedado mirando las prendas todo ese tiempo. ― ¡Oh, sí! Ya regreso. ― dijo al final.

Se tardó unos cuantos minutos en salir del baño. Sasuke estaba sentado al borde de la cama, al parecer esperándolo. Cuando levantó su oscura mirada hacia él, las palabras se le escaparon de la boca sin pensarlo.

― Yo… será mejor que duerma en otro lugar.

Sasuke lucía levemente intrigado por sus palabras, pero no molesto.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué-? Es que, tú…― Con un movimiento repetitivo de sus manos, Naruto los indicó a ambos, nervioso. Sasuke se acercó hasta él sin decir nada y tomándole de la nuca le dio un beso.

― ¿Creíste que ya no necesitaría esto? ― La voz, más grave que de costumbre, le provocó un leve cosquilleo. Sasuke intentaba guardar silencio. No sonreía, pero tampoco estaba enfadado. Era extraño.

― ¿…Algo así? Es que nosotros siempre… ― insinuó, mirando la cama sin ocultar su confusión.

― Ya, entiendo, pero no te necesito solo para tener sexo. Idiota.

― ¡No tenías que decirlo de esa manera, Sasuke! ― le reclamó Naruto, pero su voz salía entre susurros. Era bastante tarde después de todo. ― Además, tengo pruebas suficientes para asegurar que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo…

Aquellas palabras le sonaron más agrias de lo que pudo imaginar. Al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo era casi idéntico al de su hermano.

Sasuke, todavía frente a él, no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se dirigió hasta la cama llevándolo con él tomando su mano. Acostados el uno junto al otro mirando al cielo de la habitación, Naruto se sentía extraño, como si aquel no fuera él realmente y como si el Sasuke que conocía, tampoco fuera quien decía ser. Giró levemente el rostro hacia el otro y se sorprendió de encontrarlo mirándolo, atento.

― ¿Q-que? ― le recordaba a la noche en que se confesó. _A medias._

― Naruto… ― lo llamó Sasuke, pensativo. ― Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me has contado sobre tu pasado.

Tras la repentina sorpresa, Naruto sonrió. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Sasuke se interesaba por su vida, por su pasado. Regresó su mirada hacia arriba antes de responderle.

― Bueno, si me preguntas sobre mi vida desde mis ocho años, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa. ― Un entusiasmo inusual se desbordaba de sus labios, aunque no duraría mucho.

― ¿Qué hay de lo demás?

Naruto cerró los ojos. Hasta él llegaron la imagen borrosa de su madre, el aroma a flores. El llanto de su hermano…

― No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis primeros siete años.

― Dijiste que habías regresado a Konoha porque estabas buscando a Menma… ¿Tiene que ver con eso?

Naruto exhaló con fuerza, reconociendo por fin que aquella plática giraría, como todo, en torno a su hermano. Aunque el dolor en su pecho se quería hacer presente, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra ello. Él también quería mucho a su hermano pero, sabía que Sasuke amaba a Menma más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y, por eso mismo, querría saberlo todo de él.

Aún si sus recuerdos eran difusos.

― Menma y yo crecimos juntos, hasta que nos separamos a los siete años.

Naruto comenzó su relato con renovada tristeza. Podía recordar más sensaciones que imágenes sobre su hermano. Lo único que tenía más claro, era que cada vez que se sentaban a comer a la mesa, la risa llegaba a ellos de manera automática al ver cómo podían actuar como si el otro fuera su reflejo y no alguien más. Su madre solía enfadarse por dejar que se enfriase la comida entre tanto ajetreo. Su padre solo reía, mirando el espectáculo.

―Menma era mi compañero de aventuras. A veces, todavía siento la emoción de cuando salíamos de casa sin permiso.

La mayoría del tiempo, jugaban solo entre ellos. Casi no recordaba a ningún otro amigo, ni cerca de casa, ni en la escuela. Habían sido siempre solo él y Menma, hasta que aquel fatídico día llegó. Con los llantos de su hermano prometiendo cuidar a su madre aún siendo tan pequeño, y la sonrisa de ella, convenciéndolo de partir.

―Esa fue la primera y única vez que le obedecí de inmediato. Ni siquiera sé por qué.

Los siguientes años fueron bastante difíciles para Naruto. No entendía porque no podía regresar con su madre y hermano. A pesar de echarles tanto de menos no era capaz de volver a su lado, su padre no lo permitía. Sentía que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo día tras día, y el ausente calor maternal le hacía falta para llenar ese vacío amenazador.

Fue un tiempo my solitario. Recién a los diez años hizo su primer amigo, y seguían en contacto hasta el día de hoy.

― Gaara me ayudó a seguir adelante. Aunque al principio, yo lo ayudé a él. ― Naruto río brevemente por ello y se detuvo repentinamente.

El destello que un recuerdo doloroso se asomó entre las sombras de sus memorias.

Su padre murió cuando Naruto tenía apenas doce años debido a un accidente de tráfico. Jamás entendió el porqué su padre le había alejado de quienes tanto quería, y con su partida, la verdadera razón de ello se le escapó de las manos. Además de llorar su muerte, lloró por aquello que había perdido años atrás, y que ahora, había vuelto a perder. Nunca podría escuchar de su boca la verdad sobre su pasado.

― Kakashi se volvió mi tutor legal después de eso, ya que era el abogado de mi padre. Siempre fue cercano a la familia… Un día, mientras conversábamos, dijo algo que me cambió la vida. Fue entonces que decidí buscar a Menma y a mamá, pero no funcionó como esperaba…

Odiaba decirlo, pero se había rendido. En verdad lo hizo por un tiempo, hasta que recordó, gracias a una imagen, el lugar donde había crecido. Esa había sido la clave.

―…pero cuando llevaron el informe, me enteré de que mamá había muerto hace cinco años por una enfermedad, y que mi hermano gemelo, Menma, había fallecido solo un día antes de recibir el informe. ― Soltó una risa desganada, llena de pesar. ― No sé si me queda algo más por contar pero… en general esa ha sido mi vida. Claro, antes de llegar a Konoha.

El silencio de la noche los envolvió por un momento. Naruto no quería voltearse para mirar a Sasuke. De alguna manera, sentía que lo observaba y que si él hacía lo mismo, su tranquilidad se desvanecería entre la angustia y el pesar de sus recuerdos, de sus deseos frustrados.

―…es por eso que apareciste durante el funeral.

― Si. Y por eso no me viste llorando. ― aclaró Naruto, recordando aquel día. Realmente había deseado poder hacerlo.― Fue todo tan extraño, totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba que pasara por mudarme a esta ciudad. ― Cerró los ojos. ― En lugar de una familia, solo me esperaba el recuerdo fantasma de mamá y la partida temprana de mi hermano…

― …

Sasuke no decía nada.

Naruto solo podía oír su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo a solo centímetros del suyo. Quería tocarlo, refugiarse en él y fingir que todo estaría bien como hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue mirarlo por fin. La mirada oscura estaba directamente puesta sobre él, pero Naruto sabía que no observaba _nada._

Inspiró con fuerza al revivir las sensaciones del día en que lo conoció.

― Yo… ―dudó, antes de corregirse. ― Tu mirada fue mi salvación ese día, Sasuke. ― No podía decirle que se había enamorado de él ese día, no era capaz. Le notó reaccionar sutilmente, con un breve movimiento de los párpados.

― ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé…De alguna manera, supe que compartíamos el mismo sentir. ― Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño. ―Sé que suena tonto, pero yo lo sentí así ese día. A diferencia de los demás, tus ojos no parecían juzgarme.

― Hn.

Una duda creció abruptamente en su cabeza al rememorar los detalles de ese momento, y solo entonces pudo caer en la cuenta de algo que antes no había notado. Nublado por sus sentimientos no había podido analizarlo en ese instante. Sasuke, aquel lejano día, tampoco estaba llorando.

¿Por qué no lo hacía, si amaba a su hermano?

― ¿Por qué no estaba llorando? Dices… ― Sasuke no le quitaba lo ojos de encima en ningún momento. Lucía resignado.― Fue… porque ya sabía que eso sucedería algún día.

― ¿Cómo podrías…?

― Menma buscaba pleitos donde quiera que fuera.― comenzó. Parecía cansado. ―Desde los quince años se salió de control. Tu madre lo era todo para él y cuando ella murió, él perdió su rumbo. Ni yo, ni los tipos que viste hace días pudieron convencerlo. Pero ellos no vieron la peor parte, porque se rindieron mucho antes con él. Yo lo vi todo hasta el final. ― A medida que el relato avanzaba, la voz de Sasuke se endurecía más y más. ― Probablemente haya estado en ese informe que te dieron. Menma comenzó a consumir drogas, aunque jamás lo hizo frente a mí. Yo solo podía cuidarlo mientras los efectos pasaban y volvía a la realidad. _Intenté_ _detenerlo_ , al principio, pero eso no sirvió de nada. ― Su tono se iba tiñendo de algo parecido a la ira.― Mis padres también lo hicieron pero todo terminaba por empeorarlo. Al final, permanecí a su lado todos estos años, hasta que su final lo alcanzó. Yo era su último refugio, me lo decía seguido, y yo solo…yo…

 _Tu lo amabas, incluso ahora…_ Naruto no pudo evitar completar la frase en su interior a pesar del silencio del otro.

Sasuke había detenido su hablar antes de que un brillo extraño apareciera en su mirada, Naruto no supo si era porque quería llorar o por algo más, algo diferente. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo en ese preciso momento, pero Naruto jamás podría saber qué fue. Él solo presenciaba sus silencios, y acudía a sus brazos cuando lo necesitaba para calmar su corazón.

Sin que se lo esperara, el otro lo tomó hábilmente de la cintura y lo acercó hasta él a pesar de haberlo rechazado antes…Por un solo instante, Naruto creyó que su corazón saldría de su pecho ante la expectación y la sorpresa. Sus mejillas ardían. Esta vez, Sasuke si lo estaba mirando a _él_ , y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, aquello parecía ser solo algo de su imaginación, después de todo, habían hablado de Menma casi todo el tiempo…

― ¿Sasuke?

Pasaron eternos segundos. Sasuke parecía querer besarlo, sus ojos se movían desde y hacia sus labios recurrentemente, pero no lo hacía. Terminó por aflojar el agarre en su cintura y se alejó solo un poco, su rostro lleno de melancolía. Ante aquello, Naruto se obligó a calmarse nuevamente, el nerviosismo reemplazado por algo más. Sasuke lucía bastante confundido.

Asustado por esta nueva faceta, Naruto solo fue capaz de acomodarse más entre sus brazos.

― Creo que fue suficiente charla por hoy, Sasuke.

Una pausa. Sasuke afianzó su agarre otra vez..

―…Hn.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke destensar. Estaba claro que todo lo relacionado con el tiempo en que Menma se hundió, lo trastocaba bastante. Ahora comprendía el porqué Sasuke siempre le contaba las características más destacables que tuvo su hermano antes de caer en la desesperación, porque quería recordarlo de esa manera.

Naruto quería creer que su apertura esa noche era un indicativo de algo bueno naciendo entre ellos, alejando todo lo demás.

Y con ese pensamiento, el sueño lo alcanzó.

.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

 _Por primera vez, vemos que ambos se sinceran sobre lo sucedido en el pasado, algo que han intentado evadir durante todo ese tiempo. Naruto con lo sucedido en su familia, y Sasuke con Menma, aunque él no terminó de decir todo lo que le había pasado y eso es por algo…_

 _La historia ya está muy cerca del final, de hecho, solo quedan dos capítulos más según mis cálculos._

 _De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^-^_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	10. Capítulo 10 ÉL, TÚ Y YO

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Él, tú y yo

.

.

Desde la primera vez que detuvo los movimientos de Naruto, algo en él había cambiado.

Recordaba con claridad la confusión y el miedo presente en la mirada de Naruto cuando lo alejó. Había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo desde la primera noche que compartieron juntos, con Naruto estando al tanto de su verdad. Aun así, creyó que mantener un margen, como Menma hacía con él en su tiempo, sería mucho más fácil de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Menma no tenía reparos al momento de rechazar su iniciativa, y menos cuando creía que tenía poder sobre su vida una vez más, aún si eso fuera solo una fantasía que crecía en su cabeza. Creyó que con él sucedería algo similar, pero no fue así. Las cosas eran diferentes, porque él y Naruto lo eran. Dudaba que en alguna ocasión Menma solo quisiese un abrazo suyo, o solo su presencia silenciosa por las noches. Dudaba que hubiera sentido crecer la calidez en su interior cuando él llegaba a sonreírle…dudaba que él hubiese provocado en Menma, lo que Naruto provocaba en él con el paso del tiempo.

Podía sentir como algo similar a la felicidad le inundaba cada vez que se reunían, sin embargo, esta era rápidamente opacada por algo más. Algo más oscuro y mucho más pesado: Sasuke era acechado por la culpabilidad.

La primera vez que tuvo indicios conscientes de ella, fue la noche en que habló abiertamente sobre su pasado con Menma. Este lo había necesitado, demasiado, y él no había podido dejarle solo, porque lo amaba…o eso creía. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la realidad oculta tras excusas románticas ya no sonaba tan convincente en su memoria. Menma y él fueron los mejores amigos, y la razón que más peso tuvo para quedarse a su lado, había sido esa. Sasuke lo amó como algo más que eso por mucho tiempo, pero ya no tenía claro si realmente siguió amándole hasta el día de su muerte.

La culpabilidad se había convertido en un ruido sordo dentro de su ser, oculto entre sus palabras de amor y las caricias desesperadas. Era bastante probable que Menma se hubiese dado cuenta de ello mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso Shikamaru lo sabía, que Sasuke había sido un cobarde, temeroso e impotente, por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a que Menma saliera de su sufrimiento. Solo le tendió la mano de forma complaciente para evitar que lo alejara como a los demás. _Porque lo amaba_ , no podía pensar en no estar a su lado. Y eso fue muy real al principio… antes de que el cansancio y la terquedad nublaran su juicio.

El primer momento en que vio a Naruto se reencontró inevitablemente con un pasado lejano, uno que creyó solo era una fantasía después de tanto años en la resignación. Lo culpó por no haber llegado antes para salvar a Menma, a la persona que él había querido tanto, pero la verdad era, que se culpaba así mismo por no haber conocido todo el pasado de su amigo. Por no haber intentado más, por no ser capaz de ayudarlo de verdad.

Y tardó todo ese tiempo en darse cuenta de aquello.

Frente al calendario colgado en la pared de la cocina, hizo cálculos. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde su partida. Cinco meses de conocer a Naruto, y solo uno y medio comenzando a verlo tal cual era. Al principio, solo podía ver a Menma cada vez que lo miraba, pero poco a poco, sus diferencias se acentuaban más y más.

La mayor de ellas era lo que este le hacía sentir.

Últimamente alternaban solo descansar juntos, con tener relaciones. Las primeras iban en aumento sin proponérselo realmente y Sasuke creía entender el porqué. El remordimiento que no sabía que podía sentir y las sonrisas cada vez más falsas de Naruto, lo estaban matando, pero aún con todo eso se sentía incapaz de alejarlo de su lado.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y miró hacia las escaleras. La noche anterior retozaron en los brazos del otro una vez más, ya que era la única manera de encontrar de regreso el alivio en los ojos azules que últimamente tan atrapado lo tenían.

Y no era por el recuerdo de Menma que se sentía atraído, era por otra cosa…

― Buenos días, Sasuke.― Itachi había llegado a la cocina, encontrándolo absorto en las cavilaciones que tanto lo agobiaban. Sasuke solo lo miró en respuesta, su hermano le sonrió, con pesar. ― Veo que las cosas no han mejorado.

― No sé de qué me hablas.

― Sasuke. Tu preocupación se distingue a metros de distancia.

― Tsk.

― ¿Cómo está Naruto-kun? Anoche lucía desanimado.

― Está mejor. ― Sasuke rememoró la sonrisa que le dio antes de caer dormido, pero sabía que no duraría demasiado, al igual que pasaba con él mismo, al estar con Menma años atrás.

Agradeció que Itachi no comentara nada más al respecto, y tomando su silencio como un permiso, se retiró del lugar.

Regresó hasta su cuarto a paso lento, y encontró a Naruto recogiendo su ropa para vestirse. Su cabello estaba húmedo debido al baño que se había dado, dejando caer las hebras con suavidad alrededor de sus facciones. Su cabello caído combinaba con su postura, levemente decaído, ensombrecido y sin energías.

Solo por un instante, Sasuke creyó ver a Menma frente a él, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para perturbar el ritmo de su corazón. Le vio profundamente molesto, después de su última noche juntos hace más de cinco meses. Lo vio como fue un día antes de alejarse para siempre y nunca volver.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano hasta el pecho, intentando librarse de la repentina opresión. Sentía que lo asfixiaban. Hasta ese momento no había tenido un recuerdo tan visceral ni tan doloroso. Aquel había sido su último encuentro, la última vez que habló con Menma y la última vez que pudo alcanzarlo, tocarlo, hacer algo… Por un instante, temió que con Naruto sucediera lo mismo que había sucedido con él.

Este le daba la espalda y no había notado su presencia hasta que se giró para mirarlo. Solo en ese momento, Sasuke pudo dejar salir todo el aire que retenía cuando se encontró con la sonrisa radiante que Naruto le dirigía. La calidez regresó a su cuerpo con fuerza, aunque parte de la incertidumbre todavía lo acechaba por dentro. Siguiendo sus impulsos, se acercó hasta él y presionó sus labios contra los de Naruto, mientras tocaba su cabello con una mano.

Necesitaba sentirlo.

El jamás podría haber compartido un momento así con Menma, lo sabía muy bien… porque Menma no lo quería, no como Naruto lo hacía.

― Tomé prestada una de tus toallas. ―le dijo Naruto después de terminar el contacto.

― No importa… ¿Estás bien?

― Si, solo un poco cansado, ya sabes… ― Un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

Últimamente lo hacía seguido, aunque solo era cuando estaba con Naruto. ¿Menma había logrado eso en él? Quería, _deseaba_ con todo su ser decir que sí, pero no era la verdad. Ni siquiera lo logró antes de que su madre partiera, cuando todavía había felicidad en él.

Hubiese sido perfecto de ser verdad, pero este no era Menma, jamás lo había sido, y él… él ya no se sentía capaz de verlo en Naruto, _porque no quería seguir haciéndolo._

La revelación le llegó como un balde de agua fría.

Alejándose unos pasos bruscamente, dio con la pared a sus espaldas. Y lo que ya sabía que ocurriría, cubrió las facciones del hombre frente a él que ahora solo le devolvía el recuerdo frío de su propia resignación, mientras se entregaba a Menma de forma incondicional años atrás.

Sasuke siempre supo que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, para empezar, a Menma nunca le habían gustado los hombres. Comprendía que su amigo llenaba su vacío con el cariño que él le profería, pero era solo cuando lo necesitaba. Entendía también, que aquella mirada perdida, descubrió que su amor se había comenzado a apagar desde mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta y por eso mismo, Sasuke no pudo llorar cuando Menma se fue. Porque de alguna forma sentía que él se lo había buscado a pesar de todo… pero, no quería que Naruto pensara eso de sí mismo, que dejara de quererlo, _cansado_ por ser el _reemplazo_ de alguien más.

― Mierda…― masculló. Todo eso estaba mal. Muy mal y odiaba pensar que todos habían tenido razón.

― ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

La voz preocupada lo regresó a la realidad. Naruto no estaba bien, fue la primera vez que Sasuke notó por completo el estado en que se encontraba. Lo vio acercarse hasta él con cautela y envolverlo en un abrazo. Sasuke lo recibió como algo valioso, como a él le hubiese gustado que lo recibieran… No. Como él necesitaba y _quería_ hacerlo.

No quería que Naruto se alejara, pero una voz interna lo obligó a hacerlo. Su cuerpo lo quería cerca, y sus labios reuniéndose con fuerza y deseo segundos más tarde lo verificaron, sin embargo, su mente y sus recuerdos no decían lo mismo.

Con gran dolor en el alma detuvo el contacto entre ambos y tras dejar que se preparara en silencio, y un poco desconcertado, lo dejó marchar. Naruto estaba claramente confundido por su forma de actuar. No habían intercambiado más de diez palabras antes de que Naruto saliera de su casa, bajo la mirada preocupada de Itachi unos metros más atrás.

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano, no quería hablarle de nada.

Necesitaba pensar.

.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

Después de aquel incidente ocurrido en casa, Naruto y Sasuke seguían en contacto, pero ya no era lo mismo que fue días atrás. La creciente confusión en sus pensamientos, no permitía que Sasuke encontrara tranquilidad en ningún momento, ya que sus sentimientos y sus memorias se interponían cada vez que entablaba una conversación con Naruto. No podía creer que tan solo una semana atrás había podido dejar pasar todos esos detalles en su relación, en cambio ahora, no podía dejar de ver aproximarse el fin de aquello que tan mal habían comenzado. Otra vez.

Sasuke no tenía claro qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Naruto.

No sabía si todavía veía al Menma de catorce años en él, aunque no quisiera hacerlo; no sabía si quería darle a su yo del pasado que veía en Naruto, el consuelo que él nunca recibió; o si realmente había comenzado a querer a Naruto de la forma en que él lo merecía. No obstante, había al menos un detalle que Sasuke tenía muy en claro. Ver el sufrimiento en los ojos contrarios era insoportable, y esa era la máxima diferencia entre su "yo" de ahora y su "yo" del pasado, la diferencia de aquel que "amó" a Menma en los últimos tres años.

Y gracias a esa diferencia, Sasuke fue capaz de tomar una decisión.

La voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado de la puerta, indicándole que pasara. Las clases retomarían su curso normal en solo una semana y él debía resolver este asunto cuanto antes. El hombre estaba con su típico traje -aunque sin corbata-, sentado frente a su escritorio y rodeado de papeles. Sasuke se acercó y tomó asiento frente a él. Se encontraban en su oficina dentro de la universidad.

― Leí tu correo nuevamente esta mañana, Sasuke. ― Kakashi se veía genuinamente preocupado. Sasuke no quería adivinar si era por Naruto o por él. ― ¿Estás seguro de esto?

― Lo estoy.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, antes de inclinarse un poco más sobre el escritorio frente a él.

― No suelo inmiscuirme en los motivos de quien hace la misma petición que tú has hecho, Sasuke. ― comenzó, y el tono de su voz era indescriptible para Sasuke. ― Pero, haré una excepción, a vista de todo lo que has vivido en los últimos meses.

Sasuke no apartó la vista del otro.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

― Sé lo que pasó con Menma… Y también lo que sucede con Naruto. Creo que ya sabes que además de su profesor, soy prácticamente su única familia, así que, a pesar de que intenta ocultarme cosas, no puede hacerlo del todo. ― Para Sasuke estaba claro que Kakashi estaba al tanto de su relación con Naruto, pero aún así, no se dejaría intimidar.

― ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

― ¿Ahora me tuteas? ― Dijo en tono cansado. Sasuke solo bufó. ― No busco nada más que una explicación para esto, Sasuke. Por alguna razón Naruto no tiene idea de lo que me has pedido, a pesar de la relación que ustedes parecen tener. Y además, esta no es una decisión que se tome de un día para otro. Así que dime ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto ahora?

― Si no respondo, no me dejarás ir ¿o me equivoco?

― No, no lo haces. ― dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se tomó una pausa, y prosiguió.

― Hay algo que debo solucionar, y para eso debo hacer esto. Naruto ya lo sabrá.

Tal y como Sasuke había predicho, tras su austera explicación Kakashi le ayudó y cuando estuvo todo preparado, le dejó en libertad.

Sasuke jamás había tenido una muy buena relación con Kakashi. Siempre existió una especie de tensión entre ambos que no podía explicar del todo. Ese día se había sentido mucho mayor, sin embargo, tras explicarle en parte sus motivos eso cambió. Tal vez, Kakashi había logrado comprender las verdaderas razones detrás de sus decisiones y lo que esperaba con ellas.

Esperaba que Naruto también lo comprendiera.

Mientras se encaminaba a salida del edificio, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Naruto. La voz un tanto adormilada le respondió del otro lado. Sasuke sabía que él no era de despertar temprano, por lo que no le sorprendió.

― _¿Sasuke…?_

― ¿Te desperté?

― _Si._ ― Un bostezo. Sasuke sonrió. ―… _pero no importa. ¿Qué pasa?_

― Necesito ir a verte. ― Silencio. La forma en que lo dijo podía ser confusa, y hasta Sasuke se sorprendió de ello. Planeaba ser más serio al decirlo, pero aquello sonó más a una implícita súplica. Lo que no estaba bien, considerando la situación tensa en que se encontraban.

―… _está bien._

No necesitó más palabras para dirigirse hasta el hogar de Naruto. Eso estaba bien, tendrían suficiente tiempo a solas para hablar ahora que Kakashi se encontraba en el trabajo. A cada paso que daba, Sasuke se repetía que todo aquello estaba bien, que todo saldría bien, pues era la única forma de mantenerse firme en esa situación.

Cuando llegó, Naruto le abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. Podía jurar que había visto felicidad en su rostro al verle, aunque fue solo por un segundo. En los últimos días su buen humor había desaparecido casi por completo, por lo que ver un atisbo de esperanza en Naruto le hizo flaquear por un breve instante.

Se recordó que solo un atisbo _no era suficiente_ , antes de aceptar y adentrarse en el lugar.

La primera vez que estuvo allí, Sasuke no se había fijado en ningún otro detalle que no fuese el cuerpo de Naruto, ni se había preocupado por nada más que encontrar su cama. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces y ninguno de sus encuentros se repitió en ese lugar. Se sintió mal por ello, pero ahora podría enmendarlo.

Todo eso terminaría en el mismo sitio donde comenzó.

― ¿Para qué necesitabas verme? ― preguntó Naruto desde el sofá donde tomó asiento, mientras se desordenaba el cabello. Lucía nervioso.

Sasuke se acercó hasta él y se sentó sobre la mesa de centro, quedando frente a Naruto y mucho más cerca de su rostro de lo que estuvo en los últimos días. Los ojos azules se fijaron en algún punto lejano, indudablemente incómodo.

― Tengo que decirte algo importante.

― Oh… ¿Qué es?

Al igual que en los últimos días, Naruto parecía esperar que le dijera algo en específico, algo que no sería nada bueno. Sasuke ignoró el miedo que comenzó a crecer en su interior -lo que menos quería era verlo sufrir- y se infundió valor con lo que estaba por venir.

Para no repetir su pasado, esa era su única opción…

― Me voy de Konoha, Naruto.

Los ojos azules lo vieron de inmediato, sorprendidos.

― ¿Qué?

―…Me voy. ― repitió, y esta vez le costó todavía más decirlo.

― ¿…Por qué? ― Allí estaba, la pregunta que no quería responder, pero antes de siquiera pensar en contestar, Naruto continuó. ― ¿Qué sucedió? ― Su incomodidad había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la incredulidad y confusión.

Sasuke respiró profundo para responder con sinceridad.

― Yo… no puedo seguir con _esto_ , Naruto.

Vio como Naruto apretó ambos puños sobre sus piernas y desviaba nuevamente la mirada. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, Sasuke sabía que no era real. Junto al nuevo brillo en sus ojos, significaban algo muy diferente, a algo que el temblor en sus palabras vendría a reafirmar.

― Y-ya veo…Así que era eso. ― dijo y se levantó de allí, para dirigirse hasta una de las ventanas y abrirlas dejando que el aire fresco le calmara. Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando no oír la voz que le rogaba envolverlo en sus brazos. La voz de Naruto lo hizo reaccionar, lo miraba nuevamente.― Pero, ¡solo tenías que decirlo! ― Sasuke no pudo evitar notar su fingido entusiasmo, el dolor escondido.―No podría obligarte a estar en _esto_ … solo…no te buscaré más. No es necesario que te vayas de la cuidad para eso, Sasuke.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza e inspiró con fuerza, antes de continuar.

―No puedo quedarme aquí, Naruto. **Tengo que irme.** ― recalcó.

El silencio entre ambos se extendió por varios segundos. El ambiente, asfixiante.

― ¿ _Por qué_ …? ― preguntó Naruto al fin. Ya sin ocultar el temblor en la voz.

― Porque…creo que te quiero, Naruto.

Naruto estaba desconcertado, Sasuke podía verlo en su rostro y en su cuerpo paralizado. No podía culparlo, él mismo se encontraba en un bucle de confusión y arrepentimiento por todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese instante, Sasuke deseó haber podido conocerlo en otras circunstancias, haberse enamorado de él de la forma correcta, y no desarrollar afecto por él de esta manera. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta el otro, pero Naruto retrocedió un pasó mientras fruncía el ceño. Ahora lucía enfadado, pero a la vez, contenía las ganas de llorar.

― Entonces… ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué te irás?! ― reclamó ― Bastardo… Si dices eso, yo… yo… ― dijo, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro y cubrir su expresión con ella.

Cuando notó como una lágrima solitaria recorría la mejilla de Naruto, Sasuke no aguantó más y se acercó hasta él, afirmando su frente sobre su hombro izquierdo a la vez que tomaba su mano libre. Tragó con fuerza, intentando deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

Naruto no lo rechazó.

― Lo siento, ―murmuró―es por eso mismo que debo irme. Tengo que deshacerme de todo el peso que tengo aquí, adentro…

― Sasuke…

―Necesito que lo entiendas, Naruto… Ya no quiero ver a Menma en ti ― sintió un leve sobresalto en el otro, pero no le apartó. Eso le dio pie a continuar, aunque cada vez se le dificultara más el hablar. Era muy doloroso decir todo en voz alta. ― No quiero que te conviertas en lo que yo fui...y para eso necesito alejarme de todo, al menos por un tiempo…

Dicho esto, se alejó de Naruto nuevamente para quedar frente a él. Naruto tenía una expresión interrogante y ya no estaba llorando.

―… un tiempo…

― No puedo decir cuánto, porque no sé cuánto tiempo podrá tomar. Así que solo me iré…

Naruto observó sus manos unidas y luego nuevamente a él.

― ¿Cuándo?

― En dos días.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke supuso que sería para distraerse del dolor interno, tal y como él mismo estaba haciendo en ese instante con su mano libre vuelta un puño.

―…esta será la última vez que nos veamos… ― Naruto dijo, afirmándolo.

Sasuke asintió.

El silencio los envolvió una vez más, sin embargo, esta vez era calmo y conciliador. Naruto parecía estar asimilando todo, intentándolo más lentamente. Sus expresiones cambiaban ligeramente, era algo casi imperceptible pero a Sasuke le gustaba. Una de las tantas peculiaridades que descubrió en él después de conocerlo mejor.

Levantó la mano con la que se estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo para controlar sus emociones y las pasó por el cabello de Naruto hasta llegar a su nuca.

― Gracias Naruto. ― dijo, casi en un susurro, antes de juntar sus frentes.― Por ser quien eres…

Un sollozo resonó en el lugar, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima apareció.

―Tienes que volver…― susurró Naruto, con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo y apretó aún más sus manos en una respuesta silenciosa.

.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

 _La decisión que ha tomado Sasuke es la mejor salida que él conoce… después de lo que pasó con Menma no quiere arriesgarse a terminar mal otra vez, ni a que Naruto lo haga. Bueno, no más de lo que ya están._

 _El próximo es el último capítulo!_

 _Nos leemos!_


	11. Capítulo 11 SOLO LOS DOS

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darle vida a mi dramática imaginación.**

Advertencias: SNS

…::::::::::::::::::::::::….

.

.

.

Solo los dos

.

.

Habían transcurrido más de seis meses desde el día en que Sasuke se marchó.

Cuando él le dijo que se marchaba de Konoha, sinceramente, Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar. Una sensación pesada, como el vacío absorbiéndolo, se había alojado en su pecho y la repentina angustia quería mostrarse a través de las lágrimas que no había permitido salir al principio. En cambio, había intentado sonreír para evadirse de lo que sentía. Él mismo lo había dicho, que si Sasuke lo rechazaba por fin, él se alejaría, sin embargo, todo dio un vuelco extraño cuando este reveló que _creía_ que lo quería.

Que lo quería a él, no a su hermano.

En ese momento no podía asimilar del todo que Sasuke quisiera irse, pues eso significaba que había comenzado a superar lo sucedido con Menma. De alguna incompresible forma, se sintió traicionado, pero aún así quiso comprender todo lo que Sasuke le decía estando afirmado sobre su hombro. La sensación del toque de la mano de Sasuke contra la suya había permanecido en su piel durante días, al igual que sus frentes unidas.

Con el pasar de las horas fue capaz de entender al fin el por qué había decidido marcharse, y el paso de los días y los meses, se lo continuaban reafirmando. Sasuke no había querido seguir lastimándole y para eso, necesitaba dejar su pasado atrás…Cambiar.

Naruto también había cambiado durante el último tiempo.

Fue algo completamente inevitable, tras comenzar a prestar atención a los detalles que había dejado pasar tiempo atrás. Comenzando por sus sentimientos encontrados entre la felicidad y la culpa, y terminando con todo aquello que una relación como la suya podría provocar. Kakashi se lo había comentado pocos días después de la partida de Sasuke, que tal vez, la lejanía fuera lo mejor para ambos después de verle perdido en sus pensamientos, melancólico y también -aunque Naruto no quisiera admitirlo-, herido.

Naruto no se había percatado de que Kakashi también estuvo preocupado por él durante todo ese tiempo, ni que estaba enterado de su relación con Sasuke desde el inicio. No se había percatado de eso, ni de muchas cosas más, hasta que forzosamente se presentaron frente a sus ojos.

A pesar de que cada una de sus conversaciones con Sasuke girara en torno a Menma, sin darse cuenta, estuvo distanciándose del recuerdo de su hermano para evitarse un mayor sufrimiento. Eso incluía, claro estaba, el no haber ido a visitar su tumba en bastante tiempo. Algo en su interior le impedía adentrarse nuevamente en el cementerio, de recordar el día lejano en que se enteró de su muerte y la de su madre, aquel día en que la primera oportunidad de evadir sus memorias, fueron los ojos de Sasuke.

Lo que nació en él tras observar los ojos negros era un asunto aparte…

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a las sepulturas que llevaban los nombres de su familia, se sintió profundamente avergonzado de sus acciones y por eso, no fue capaz de permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. En cambio, la segunda vez que se dio valor para ir hasta allí fue diferente, y mucho más fácil de afrontar que la primera vez. _"…perdón por no venir antes…"_ había dicho. Y ese fue el pie para liberar todo el pesar que guardaba dentro.

Se le hacía extraño permanecer allí por largo tiempo, hablando sobre su vida internamente, como si el alma de Menma y la de su madre, Kushina, estuvieran allí y lograsen escuchar sus pensamientos. Les contó todo lo que había vivido desde que debieron separarse, hasta todo aquello que vivió con Sasuke.

" _Menma, lo siento… no pude evitarlo_ ", había dicho en voz alta un día, mirando directamente al nombre de Menma inscrito sobre la sepultura. Esperaba que donde sea que estuviese, pudiese comprender lo que sentía por Sasuke… aún en ese momento.

Ya habían trascurrido tres meses desde que confesó sus sentimientos por Sasuke frente a la tumba de su hermano, y Naruto podía decir con seguridad, que lo que sentía por él se había quedado en su interior, latente, aguardando hasta ese momento. Sabía que aquellos sentimientos no se habían extinto, que solo estaban esperando que _algo_ sucediera para encenderse una vez más.

Aunque no hubieran hecho ninguna promesa.

El día en que se vieron por última vez Sasuke no le pidió nada y Naruto tampoco lo hizo. Aún así, él decidió esperar para ver a Sasuke una vez más antes de pensar en desechar sus recuerdos, antes de comenzar a olvidar el toque suave de este sobre su piel. Esperaría hasta tener certeza de que toda posibilidad de estar a su lado se hubiera esfumado con el tiempo. Pero, si lograba ver un destello de anhelo en los ojos contrarios cuando lo viera, se aferraría a ello con toda la fuerza de su corazón, con todos los sentimientos que aún guardaba por él.

Suspiró con fuerza para deshacerse de la presión repentina en su pecho. Acababan de pasar frente al restaurante donde Sasuke lo había invitado a comer por primera vez. Estaba junto a Sakura, Kiba y Hinata dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad, mientras pensaban en cómo pasar el tiempo antes de comenzar el nuevo semestre de carrera.

―Podríamos ir al karaoke de la otra vez, hace meses que no vamos allá. ― comentó Sakura. ― ¿Verdad, Hinata?

― No creo que…

― ¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué ya no vamos allí? ¡Le causaste un trauma a Hinata! ― reclamó Kiba, recordando la noche en que Sakura besó a su amiga de improvisto.

Naruto solamente soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Sakura y Kiba comenzaban a discutir más arduamente. Hinata solo los veía, nerviosa, intentando calmar a su amiga y a su ahora novio. Solo por un segundo, Naruto se dejó llevar por la idea de un Sasuke aliviado por ellos dos y el avance en su relación. Últimamente, sus deseos por verlo iban en aumento, Naruto sabía que sus sentimientos todavía estaban aguardando su regreso, sin embargo, necesitaba comprobarlo mirándolo a los ojos aunque fuera una vez más. A final de cuentas, daba lo mismo lo que hiciera, no quería olvidarlo.

Soltó un suspiró al ver como Sakura tomaba del cuello de su camisa a Kiba con intenciones de golpearlo y detuvo sus pasos para poder detenerlos, pero algo se lo impidió.

― ¿Qué diablos hacen en un lugar público?

Los cuatro, de manera instantánea, voltearon hacia el propietario de aquella voz. Naruto se tensó de pies a cabeza al ver a Sasuke parado justo detrás de él. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca ahora entreabierta, teniéndolo tan cerca, no sabía qué hacer.

― ¿Sasuke? ― dijo Sakura, sorprendida por verlo allí. ― ¿No te habías ido?

― Y yo que pensaba que nos libraríamos de ti. ― dijo Kiba, con una sonrisa irónica y aprovechando el momento para alejarse de su agresora.

― Lamento decepcionarte, pero no me pienso volver a ir.

Kiba bufó, fingiendo desagrado.

La siguiente conversación pasó para Naruto como un eco extraño en la lejanía, lo único que podía hacer era observar cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke, las muecas que producía al hablar. Intentaba, sin planearlo, descifrar algún cambio visible en él pero no era muy fácil con aquella mezcla de sensaciones nublándole los sentidos. Definitivamente, lo que Sasuke producía en él no había cambiado para nada. La única diferencia era que en ese instante, no tenía el valor que hubiese tenido antes para intentar hacer algo.

Los ojos oscuros no habían volteado a verle en ningún momento mientras hablaba, pero aún así, Naruto no sentía que le estuviese excluyendo. Aún así, se sentía extraño, diferente.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos…

―Sigues igual que siempre, Naruto.

Sasuke le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en meses, y extrañamente, ni él ni su corazón se alteraron más por ello. Era como si el eco de sus palabras hubieses ayudado a calmar el mar de sensaciones confusas que tenía dentro, pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo responder como hubiese querido hacerlo…

― Si…― Fue lo que dijo, sin agregar nada más.

Sasuke le observó fijamente por unos cuantos segundos más, inexpresivo, antes de desviar su oscura mirada nuevamente y dirigirse a todos en conjunto.

― Tengo que irme. Alguien me espera. ― Naruto tragó con fuerza ante sus palabras, no quería que se fuera. Sasuke siguió su camino. ―…Nos vemos.

Naruto solo levantó su mano en señal de despedida a diferencia de sus amigos, algo que Sasuke no fue capaz de ver.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

No sabía qué pensar.

Naruto creyó, hace tiempo, que su reencuentro con Sasuke se daría de otra manera. Esperaba que, al menos, hubiese tenido la capacidad para decir algo más, algo para poder mantener las esperanzas que tenía resguardadas para cuando se volvieran a encontrar. El recuerdo de sus caricias y sus besos aún permanecían en su memoria, la calidez del cariño que le tenía todavía estaba allí, en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que todavía lo quería. Sin embargo, todo había sido diferente estando frente a él.

Recostado sobre la cama y mirando al techo de su habitación, Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, intrigado por su forma tan aletargada de reaccionar al verlo. ¿Había tenido miedo? Tal vez… ¿Pero de qué? Hizo memoria, intentando dar con una respuesta. No tuvo miedo de Sasuke, no, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, habiendo tenido algunas horas para pensar pudo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que Sasuke luciera exactamente igual que antes, había un detalle casi imperceptible que le inquietaba: Era la distancia dolorosamente cortés que él había interpuesto entre ambos, como si no se conocieran del todo.

Sasuke solo le había prestado atención una vez. Solo una vez. ¿A qué se debía aquello? No sería posible que hubiese dejado de quererlo ¿o sí? Porque él le dijo que _creía_ que lo quería… ¿Verdad? Sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, Naruto sintió como el dolor se expandía poco a poco en su interior ante la idea de que con la lejanía, Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de quitarse las dudas y llegar a la conclusión de que no quería nada con él… de que no sentía nada por él. Al final, seguía siendo igual a Menma, pero aquello no lo mantendría a su lado por siempre. Entonces… ¿Jamás sería capaz de sentirlo de nuevo, de besarlo… _de quererlo_?

Bajo un impulso, se levantó de la cama con solo su celular en las manos y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada. Estaba a punto de abrirla para ir en busca de Sasuke cuando recordó que no sabía si él había regresado a casa con sus padres o si estaría en otro lugar. Maldijo por lo bajo. Le dio un vistazo a su teléfono y se frustró más al recordar que Sasuke no había vuelto a contestar una llamada suya desde el último día que se vieron, hace más de seis meses. Seguramente, hasta pudo haber cambiado su número de contacto.

― ¿Qué haces, Naruto? ― La voz de Kakashi lo alarmó, volteándose a verlo. Tenía la duda plantada en la cara. ― ¿Saldrás?

― Yo…

Naruto quería decir que sí, pero no sabría donde ir. Aunque todavía no comprendía por qué Sasuke había reaccionado tan distante frente a él, sabía, _sentía_ que tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible y ver si aquello que había guardado tan bien durante los últimos meses, tenía chances de seguir viviendo o si debía olvidarlo para siempre. No quería que sus anteriores pensamientos lo atormentaran por más tiempo.

Una alerta de mensaje llamó su atención y cuando vio el remitente presionó más fuerte el pomo de puerta en su mano. Era Sasuke. En ese instante podía decir con seguridad que sentía el corazón en la garganta por los nervios ¿Qué diría el mensaje? Rápidamente presionó la pantalla para poder visualizar lo.

Ya sabía dónde ir.

…::::::::::::::::::…

La noche estaba un poco más fresca de lo que esperaba, o tal vez, fuera solo el efecto de estar corriendo por las calles casi vacías a esas horas de la noche. Era sorprendente para Naruto como cambiaban las cosas al ser un día laboral, casi no había gente rondando por las calles un día miércoles por la noche. Aún así, Naruto lo agradecía. No quería que nada lo distrajera hasta llegar al parque donde Sasuke lo estaría esperando por unas tres horas. También agradecía poder creer que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón se debía a que estaba corriendo, y no a los nervios que estaba claro que tenía.

Cuando distinguió su silueta en la lejanía, Naruto por fin desaceleró la marcha. Sasuke estaba de pie, junto a una de las farolas que alumbraban las dos bancas ubicadas a cada uno de sus costados. Estaba viendo la pantalla de su celular antes de encontrarse con su mirada mientras se acercaba.

Naruto tragó con fuerza para darse valor.

―Pudiste haber llamado… ― le dijo, recordando el contenido del mensaje que Sasuke le había enviado.

―Sabes por qué no lo hice. ― Sasuke respondió con tranquilidad. ― Y… no lucías muy cómodo con mi presencia horas atrás.

―Eso fue… ― Naruto quiso explicar su forma de actuar pero luego, recordó la lejanía cortés de Sasuke. ― entonces…te podría decir lo mismo.

Un silencio intranquilo los envolvió por varios segundos, hasta que Sasuke -un tanto dubitativo- lo interrumpió.

―Sinceramente, no creí que vendrías.

― ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

― Han pasado más de seis meses, Naruto…muchas cosas pueden cambiar en ese tiempo. ― dijo.

Naruto estaba de acuerdo con él. Mucho podía cambiar en ese lapso de tiempo, sin embargo, había otras cosas más que solo se transformaban, pero que en escencia seguían siendo lo mismo, o incluso, se desarrollaban en algo mucho más fuerte que antes. Con esa idea en mente, Naruto le respondió:

― No sé si haya sido así para ti, pero para mí, las cosas no ha cambiado mucho…por eso estoy aquí, Sasuke.

Sasuke le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y luego desvió la mirada hacia donde los juegos para niños se encontraban. No dijo nada por varios segundos, pero parecía satisfecho con las palabras de Naruto. Y Naruto, por otro lado, estaba más que intrigado por el mensaje que el otro le había enviado. Este hablaba sobre el paso del tiempo y la lejanía, sobre las promesas que no se habían hecho, y la posibilidad de encontrarse el uno al otro aún después de todo lo que había pasado. Sasuke le había dejado decidir, y Naruto, sin pensárselo mucho realmente, había elegido ir con él para descubrir que tenía por decir.

― Creo que… para mí, si han cambiado algunas cosas, Naruto. Aunque no tan rápido como hubiera deseado. ― le oyó decir.

― Al final, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? ― Le preguntó Naruto, tomando asiento en una de las bancas vacías junto a Sasuke. Este, a su vez, se apoyó sobre el farol que estaba detrás de él con uno de sus hombros. ― Kakashi solo me dijo que estabas en un programa de intercambio.

― Si… solo, estuve reparando algunas cosas. Y debo seguir con ello pero, ya no es necesario que esté lejos para hacerlo. No quiero volver a irme en mucho tiempo. ―Naruto no necesitó voltear a ver a Sasuke para saber que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Juntando ambas manos e inclinándose hacia adelante, afirmó los brazos sobre sus piernas en un intento de alejar el nerviosismo creciente. Sentía que si le miraba también, haría o diría algo inapropiado y no quería apresurar el ritmo de las cosas. ― ¿Y qué hay de ti? ― Continuó Sasuke ante su silencio. ― Veo que las cosas han mejorado, al menos para los demás…

― ¿Lo notaste? Lo de Kiba y Hinata…

― Si. ― Respondió Sasuke. Naruto sonrió. ― Tú también te ves más animado.

― Lo estoy. ― Seguramente, Sasuke estaba comparándole con el estado de ánimo que tuvo durante los últimos días que estuvieron juntos. La verdad, era que no se había percatado de lo mal que estaba hasta que Sasuke se marchó de su lado. Al igual que con los otros detalles que descubrió con el paso del tiempo, este también había permanecido oculto. Tanto así fue su asombro que llegó a temer por sí mismo. ― He estado haciendo cosas que antes dejé de lado sin darme cuenta…como ir a ver a mi familia, por ejemplo. ― agregó, algo temeroso.

Algo grande se abrió paso en su interior al decir aquellas palabras. Naruto lo sintió casi como una confesión que no debía ser dicha, un tema implícitamente prohibido entre ambos, pero que si dejaba pasar, jamás sabría si algo había mejorado para él en su vida y de paso, saber si la lejanía de Sasuke había servido de algo para el otro.

― Eso…está bien. Yo también… volví a visitar a Menma hoy. ― Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke por primera vez desde que se sentó en aquella banca. Ahora, éste era quien no le miraba. En cambio tenía sus ojos puestos en la lejanía, parecía melancólico, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. ― Fue después de que nos encontráramos, hace unas horas.

Recordando lo que Sasuke dijo esa misma tarde antes de despedirse, Naruto supo a quien se refería cuando dijo que le estaba esperando.

― Así que fuiste a verlo…

― Tenía que contarle algunas cosas, al igual que hice antes de irme. ― Sasuke seguía sin verlo a los ojos. ― Como mi mejor amigo, tenía derecho a saber la verdad de las decisiones que he tomado desde hace muchos años, y también, lo que quiero hacer de ahora en adelante… ― suspiró. ― ¿puedo suponer, que has hecho algo similar cuando fuiste a verlo?

Sasuke le miró directamente esta vez para preguntarle aquello. Naruto rió un poco, antes de contestarle, nervioso.

―Algo así…

― ¿Hn?… ¿Esperas que esa respuesta me deje satisfecho, Naruto? ― Sasuke sonrió también.

― ¿…No?

― No. Así que sería mucho mejor que me cuentes esto de una forma más clara...

Naruto formó una mueca de disconformidad.

― Tú… ¿Por qué solo yo debo contarte sobre eso?

―Bueno, Naruto. Si logras saciar mi curiosidad, como pago, te contaré todo lo que le dije también…

Ambos sonrieron ante ello.

Dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de ramen cercano -lo único que encontraron abierto a esas horas- Naruto se dispuso a hablarle acerca de todas aquellas cosas más importantes, que logró compartir con su hermano durante todo ese tiempo. Detalles sobre lo que podía recordar de su infancia juntos, de su tiempo en Suna y los amigos que hizo allá, además de todas las veces que recibió regaños de Kakashi por no querer seguir las órdenes de él ni de nadie más.

De vez en cuando, Sasuke reía ante sus ocurrencias y agregaba algunas cosas que vivió junto a su propio hermano tiempo antes de conocer a Menma. En ningún momento, Naruto le contó a Sasuke sobre su confesión ante las tumbas de su madre y hermano, al menos de ninguna que tuviera que ver con la relación que mantuvo con él meses atrás.

En ese estado, los dos parecían los mejores amigos en una salida casual sin pensar en ninguna preocupación externa, se sentía como si aquella lejanía de seis meses no hubiese significado nada para ninguno de los dos. Pero internamente, ambos sabían que aquellos vacios en lo que se decían significaban algo muy importante y que, de igual manera, más temprano que tarde debía de ser aclarado.

Tras pagar la cuenta, Sasuke y él se abrieron paso entre las calles de Konoha sin tener una idea clara de a donde quisieran llegar. Solo se dedicaron a deambular por los alrededores durante bastante tiempo, hasta que un silencio extraño entre ambos les hizo detener sus pasos justo donde habían comenzado su travesía aquella noche.

Era aquel parque algo alejado del centro de la ciudad.

― ¿Alguna vez viniste aquí de niño, Naruto? ― preguntó Sasuke, mientras se adentraba en el sector de juegos. Naruto lo siguió.

― Lo hacíamos, Menma y yo. Mamá siempre nos regañaba por eso. ― Al visualizarla, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan llena de vida en ese entonces.

―Ya veo. Él…adoraba venir a este parque en específico, pero nunca supe por qué… ahora puedo entenderlo. ― Acercándose hasta el armazón que sostenía dos columpios hechos de madera, Sasuke continuó. Siempre que se deprimía por algo venía hasta aquí, incluso cuando no me forzaba a acompañarle…

― Ustedes fueron siempre unidos… ― dijo Naruto, pero esta vez, no se refería solo al tiempo en que fueron una pareja.

― Lo éramos…― Sasuke esbozó un sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante. ― Menma fue quien se acercó a mi primero, y me ayudó cuando sentía que mi mundo se estaba derrumbando. En ese tiempo tenía problemas con mi familia, sobre todo con Itachi. Muchas de esas cosas cambiaron después de conocerlo…

Naruto se mantuvo quieto, de pie frente a Sasuke, pensando en todos los nuevos detalles sobre su vida que le estaba contando. Una parte de sí mismo le dijo que aquello era solo el principio de una serie de confesiones que no habían querido ser formuladas, y se atemorizó solo un poco por ello. Sintió un leve temblor en sus manos cuando lo vio acercarse hacia él nuevamente, con lentitud. Después, permanecieron ambos allí, en medio del parque en esa noche solitaria que sería el único testigo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

― Naruto, tú… sabes que yo amé a Menma por mucho tiempo. ― Comenzó, y Naruto solo permaneció escuchándolo tras asentir a esa pregunta no formulada, sin querer pensar en nada más hasta que terminase de hablar. ― Y parte de ese sentimiento nació debido a todo lo que hizo por mí. Cuando tu madre falleció, yo solo… yo solo quería ayudarlo, aunque no sabía cómo. Cometí un error al ofrecerle mis sentimientos como un consuelo y, volví a cometerlo al culparte a ti por mi propia incapacidad de salvarlo. ― Naruto inspiró profundamente ante la fuerza de sus palabras. Era como si estuviera reviviendo sus primeros encuentros, la distancia y frialdad que Sasuke ponía en ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, se notaba el arrepentimiento en los ojos ajenos. ― Yo… dejé de amar a Menma como una pareja mucho antes de que se fuera. ― Naruto abrió más los ojos ante la sorpresa. ― Solo quería que lo supieras.

― ¿Eh? Pero…

Sasuke rió con ironía.

― No me di cuenta de ello hace mucho, Naruto, pero ya lo he asimilado. ―Todo sentido del humor abandonó su rostro nuevamente. ―Esa fue una de las cosas que fui a decirle hoy al cementerio, como una forma de respetar su memoria… aunque tengo la sospecha de que él ya lo sabía.

― Ya veo ― Naruto no sabía muy bien como tomar todo aquello, por lo que, decidió que lo mejor para ambos sería continuar por otro camino. ― Entonces… ¿Qué más le dijiste?

― Le conté sobre ti. Sobre cómo te conocí y… cómo quiero volver a conocerte ahora…

Sasuke se acercó solo un paso más hacia él, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos pero sin llegar a sobrepasar su espacio personal. Aún así, Naruto podía percibir el tacto ajeno sobre sus hombros como una sensación fantasma, impidiéndole huir aunque su corazón latiera como un loco deseando escapar. De alguna forma, tenía miedo, miedo de que algo fuera a salir mal…

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Sasuke? ― Preguntó con toda la entereza que le quedaba tras ver la intensidad de la mirada contraria sobre sí mismo.

― ¿Recuerdas la razón que te di cuando me preguntaste por qué me marchaba?

Naruto solo fue capaz de asentir, expectante.

― Naruto, eso es lo único que no ha cambiado para mí en todo este tiempo. ― Declaró. Naruto tragó con fuerza. ― Así que…

― ¿Así qué…?

Sasuke se tomó un momento para encontrar la fortaleza que le hacía falta, antes de volver a hablar.

― Permíteme conocerte una vez más Naruto, déjame aprender a quererte como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo…

En ese instante, Naruto solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón bombear como nunca antes. Las manos, antes temblorosas, cesaron sus movimientos errados bajo un fuerte impulso de querer tocarlo, de abrazarlo, acercarse hasta él e incluso besarlo, pero sin hacerlo. Sasuke no hacía nada, simplemente se mantuvo allí, de pie frente a él, esperando por una respuesta.

Y esta no fue una que se esperara…

Naruto no había dicho una sola palabra, solamente comenzó a reír largamente con los ojos cerrados. Era feliz, estaba siendo inmensamente feliz en ese instante.

― ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Naruto? ― Escuchó decir a Sasuke momentos después, y se atrevía a asegurar que se oía un tanto nervioso.

Naruto dejó de reír, pero mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento. Incluso cuando esta vez, si alzó ambas manos y las posó sobre las mejillas de Sasuke antes de acercarlo hacia su rostro y unir sus frentes, en un gesto cariñoso.

― ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que mi respuesta sería "si" desde el momento que me viste aparecer en este parque?

― No… como dije antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

― No lo suficiente para cambiar lo que siento, Sasuke.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Naruto vislumbró un leve atisbo de esperanza en los ojos ajenos, y también, un poco de felicidad. Soltó un pequeño suspiro aliviado, que más pareció una carcajada disimulada. Cuando percibió un leve movimiento en Sasuke, quien se aproximaba aun más a él, sintió su rostro arder antes de dar un paso atrás, separándose. Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo? ― le preguntó, divertido ante la idea de un Sasuke desesperado por besarlo. Este, por su parte solo frunció levemente el ceño ante su comentario. ― ¿No se suponía que estabas conociéndome de nuevo? No dejaré que me beses todavía, Sasuke…

― Ya veo. Así que será de esta manera…

― Si.

Sasuke suspiró, resignado, para luego formar una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

― Bien, ya veremos quién aguanta de esta forma más tiempo, Naruto. ― dijo, inclinándose levente hacia él, otra vez.

― Eso está más que claro. Yo seré el ganador. ― dijo Naruto, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia fuera del parque para ir a casa. Sasuke le siguió, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. ― No puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

― _Tienes razón._ ― Escuchó decir a Sasuke, tan cerca de su oído que le causó un revoltijo de sensaciones.

Continuaron discutiendo por ello gran parte del camino de regreso a casa. Desde esa noche, muchas posibilidades se abrían frente a los ojos de ambos. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro podría acabarse cuando menos lo esperaran, tanto como podría simplemente seguir creciendo y fortaleciéndose día a día. Podrían continuar siendo simplemente Naruto y Sasuke, o podrían darle un nombre único a aquello que lo dos tendrían… Aún no lo sabían, ya que en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, escribiendo parte de su nueva historia. Una historia de un mundo que estuvo plagado de dolor por muchos años, pero un mundo en el cual -a final de cuentas- solo ellos dos existirían.

.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::…

 _._

 _¡Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia!_

 _Si, aunque no se pudo ver claramente, nuestro Sasuke estuvo en terapia para poder reconciliarse con su pasado, y volver a Naruto como alguien mejor ^-^_

 _Como siempre, Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia en silencio y también a aquellos que tomaron parte de su tiempo y dejaron un hermoso review~ (lamento no haber podido ir contestándolos uno por uno como hacía antes, pero los valoro a cada uno inmensamente ~me hacen feliz~)_

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia hasta su final!_

 _Adios~ (por ahora)_


End file.
